Love
by lao1993
Summary: Prequel to Monster: This is the story of how Kathryn Thompson met her king and became the queen of Charming.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Charming; the sign says it all."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as my father repeated what the sign we had just passed said. "Many people have told me that this is the type of place that will welcome you with open arms and help you out whenever you need it." My mom spoke as the town began to whiz past us. I was just happy that I was going to be getting out of the back seat and away from my annoying 10 year old sister for a while. "Jordan, are you excited about seeing our new house?" My dad asked as he looked into the rearview mirror. "You know it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Are we almost there." My dad just shook his head and told her that we had a little more ways to go. Nirvana could not get any louder as my parents continued to talk about what all the town had to offer. All I could see was a town that was full of old people and not enough shopping opportunities. I hadn't seen a mall since we left Nevada and I doubt there was going to be one in this city; they probably didn't even have Walmart.

"Oh look Kate, there's the school you will be attending." My mom pointed out as my dad slowed the car. "I heard it's one of the top school in Northern California." I slowly turned my head towards the window to look at the large building. "Aren't you excited?" She turned to ask me. All I could do was give her a small smile but immediately rolled my eyes once she was facing the windshield. "Mommy, Katie just rolled her eyes at you!" Jordan tattled. I stretched my fist out and gave her a slight punch in the arm. "No one likes a tattle tale, butthead." I replied back. "You're not gonna have friends at your new school because you're always tattling." Her blue eyes soon started to well up with tears and seconds later her cries erupted from next to me. "No one likes a crybaby either." My mother turned to give me a stern look before trying to comfort my sobbing sister. "Kathryn, apologize to your sister right now." She told me sternly. I looked at her and then took a look at Jordan before mumbling my apology. Jordan's face soon cleared of tears and a smile was placed back on her face. That little dweeb was acting and she managed to get me in trouble in the process. I hated having a little sister!

About 20 or so minutes later, my dad stopped the Jeep Cherokee in front of a white, picket fence. "Well gang, looks like we're home." He said excitedly as he gave us all a smile before jumping out. My mother and sister followed his lead and exited the car as well but I just stayed put for a couple minutes. I was having such a hard time adjusting to moving to a different state. I had left all my friends and memories back in Connecticut and now I had to somehow pull my teenage existence together in Charming, California. My first day of school was tomorrow and I had yet to figure out what I was going to wear since all my clothes were packed up in suitcases and cardboard boxes. I don't know why I just couldn't skip tomorrow since it was a Friday anyhow but my mother just wanted me to suffer like always. Stupid Jordan didn't have to go to school until Monday since that's how the elementary school around here works. "Katie, will you help your sister with her things." My dad more or less told me as he walked by the window of the car. I let out a sigh and unbuckled my seatbelt before exiting the car. I grabbed the bag away from my sister before lugging it up the walkway. The house was a bit smaller than the one we had in Connecticut but I figured that this might be big according to Charming standards. It seems that people around here did not have the size house we had so I guess it was big after all.

"Katie, please take your sister up to her room and get her situated. Your father will bring up the boxes for her room and then you can help him with the boxes for your room." I just nodded my head at my mom's request and trudged up the stairs with my sister trailing behind me. "This is a lot smaller than the one we had before, Katie." Jordan told me matter-of-factly. "Do you think we'll stay?" I could only shrug my shoulders at her question. It was all up to my mother whether we stayed or left. If she got tired of a place then she would tell my father that it was time to leave and we would be on our way to the next spot. That's how we ended up in Connecticut in the first place but this move was all my dad's doing. He got a job offer for some Oswald guy and decided that it was the perfect opportunity but I also feel like it had to do with mom as well. She wasn't really getting along with the women she hung around with anymore and people were beginning to talk and my mom just couldn't have any of that. "Katie, do you think people will like us?" I stopped short and turned to look down at her. Seeing as I was six years older than her, it was my job to be the big sister and protect her. "Listen-" I crouched down to her level. "You shouldn't care if people like you or not. As long as you like yourself and keep that awesome personality of yours then that's all you need to worry about. I know for a fact though that people are going to love you, Jordanna Thompson." I told her with a smile. She smiled right back before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you, fishface." She whispered the nickname she had given me in my arm. "I love you too, butthead."

After helping Jordan unpack and then unpacking half of my own things, I was still tired as I awoke the next morning for school. The alarm clock rang right at 6:50 but I reached over and slammed my hand against the snooze button. It only lasted five minutes but that was a much needed five minutes. "Kathryn Lauren, time to get up!" My mom yelled from outside of the bedroom door. I let out a groan but decided it was time to get up anyway. I did my usual business of taking a shower and brushing my teeth before I started working on my outfit and then my hair. I had already picked out my outfit for the day, which was a dress since my mother insisted that first impressions are lasting impressions. Whenever we went somewhere new she would always make us dress up or at least look presentable. Going along with those guidelines, I decided to braid my hair over my shoulder and place a little makeup on so I wouldn't look so tired or washed out. "Kathryn Lauren, you have 10 minutes to be ready and downstairs or else you are walking to school!" I rolled my eyes as my mother yelled her empty threats. I picked up my backpack and slipped it over my shoulders before taking a look back into the mirror. I was sure that I looked good enough to leave so I headed down the stairs to find my parents and Jordan eating breakfast at the kitchen table. "It's about time, Kathryn." My mom sneered as she poured orange juice into one of the glasses. I just sat down next to my dad and started eating my bowl of Fruity Pebbles. "So are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked between bites of waffle. "I guess so." I simply replied. The conversation ended with that as the table went silent once again. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was nearing 7:40 and school started at 8:00. "I think it's time to get going." My mom stated as she stood up and started to clear away the dishes, even though I wasn't really done. I picked up my bag once more and followed my mom out the door and towards the car. She got in the driver's side while I entered the passenger side.

The car ride was silent until we reached the school. "Have a good first day, Kate." She said a bit icy. I didn't even bother responding as I exited the vehicle and jogged up the steps of the school. There were quite a few kids standing around out front and every single one of them stopped what they were doing as I walked by. I could hear their whispers as I passed but I just kept my head up and ignored what they had to say. I was getting the new kid treatment but it didn't really bother me all that much. The only people who treated the new kids like outcast were the ones that have the most problems themselves. It was the kids that were part of the "popular" crowd because they honestly thought they ran the school. They thought that the kids around them idolized them for their popularity but it reality every single one them really hated one another and sometimes even themselves. I would rather be considered the outcast than be known as one of them. My mother would think differently on the subject but this is my life and i'm gonna live it the way I want too.

After I got the staredown from most of the student body of Charming High, I managed to finally find the office so I could pick up my class schedule. "Can I help you?" The secretary, who looked like she had been here since the beginning of time, asked slightly annoyed. "Uh, I-I need to pick up my schedule. My name is Kathryn Thompson." She slowly got out of her seat and walked back to the filing cabinets. "What did you say your name was again?" She asked. I told her my name once again, which earned a grunt to escape her throat. After going through all five cabinets, she directed me to take a seat since she needed to get the assistant principal's help with finding my schedule.

"Listen here asswipe, if my son said he didn't do it then Jax didn't do it!"

I looked up just in time to see where the source of the yelling was coming from as she began to walk towards the office door. "Mrs. Morrow, we have video footage of Jackson and Harry vandalizing the agricultural building wall. I am more than happy to let you see the footage yourself if you like?" The man told her as she just rolled her eyes and started digging through her leather bag. "Why don't you go and shove that video up your ass, Dick." I couldn't help but smile slightly since this lady was giving the guy hell for whatever reason. He looked like he had come out of the type of circle my parent's friends were apart of, while the lady looked like she had just came out of heavy metal music video. I watched as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack and stuck it between her lips before lighting it right in the office. "If I ever find out that you brought my son into this office for disciplinary actions ever again, i'll make sure someone disciplines you as well." She removed the stick from her mouth and blew the smoke right in his face before walking out of the room, her heels clicking the entire way.

I guess the guy was a bit shocked since he stood there for a couple seconds before snapping out of his trance. "M- Ms Nickels, pl-please send in the ne-next student." He stuttered as he walked back to his office. The secretary motioned for me to follow him, which meant that this guy was the assistant principal. I picked up my backpack and followed the directions to his office. "Ms. Thompson, I presume." I just nodded my head at his question. "It seems as if we misplaced your schedule for the semester but don't you worry about that." He said as he began to type on his computer. "Okay, here we are." Seconds later the printer started up and my schedule was slowly being made. "I just want to apologize for what went on in the lobby. Mrs. Morrow is a regular since her son is what we call a bad egg. Those type of people aren't from the ride side of the tracks such as ourselves." I just gave him a small smile since the whole conversation was a bit inappropriate to be having with a fellow student. "Okay, looks like your first class is in Building C and that would be Honors English." He handed me my freshly printed schedule with a smile. "Welcome to Charming High, Ms. Thompson."

After introducing myself to three different classes and eating lunch by myself, I was finally about to let out my aggression on the court. Ever since I was in the 3rd grade, basketball had been my favorite sport. I played it, watched it, and sometimes dreamt about it. My mother was not very happy that I chose such a boyish sport to play but there was no way I was going to be a cheerleader like she had been. I was just lucky that I had made the team here in Charming or else I don't know what I would be doing right now. "Okay ladies, since the season is about to start I thought we could just run some plays and let Kathryn get used to them." All I eyes turned to me but I just held my composure together. "Why don't we start off with Cali 3." All the girls, including myself, all nodded their heads and went to form the play. I stayed off to the sidelines to see how they ran the play but I soon picked it up after watching it for the second time.

Halfway through practice, the gym doors slammed closed as two upperclassmen walked in and took a seat in the upper part of the bleachers. I didn't pay attention to them at first but it was obvious that they were there since most of the girls couldn't keep it together long enough for the play to go through. They would keep looking up to where they were and smile before Coach Andersen would blow her whistle. It didn't take long before we all were running laps because of their foolishness. After completing the mandatory 15 laps, I collapsed down on the court and just laid there for a couple minutes as I tried to get my heart rate regulated. "Can't handle it newbie?" I looked up and saw the brunette who had elbowed me in the side earlier now standing above me. "Maybe you should go back to where you come from." She said snidely as she walked away and up the stairs to the bleachers where the two guys were. "Don't listen to her; she thinks she's the next Lisa Leslie." I sat up and saw another brunette was now standing over me. "I'm Penelope, Penelope Nelson." She said as she held her hand out for me to take. I placed mine right hand in hers as she helped me up. "Thanks, i'm Kathryn-Kathryn Thompson."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kathryn, maybe we can hang out or something. What time do you have lunch?" I began to tell her that I had 2nd lunch but the sounds of heavy footprints stopped me from doing so. When I looked to see where they were coming from, my heart literally skipped a beat when my eyes landed on the culprit. He had to be around 5'10 and had the brightest blue eyes and blonde hair i've ever seen. He was dressed as if he was going to a party later on but with a little bit of Kurt Cobain mixed in. "Who is that?" I asked a bit breathless. I know it sounds so cheesy that I would be feeling this way about some strange kid that i've never seen before in my life but he was the most gorgeous guy i've ever seen in my life. He was prettier than John Stamos and Luke Perry put together. "Looks like you've officially fell under the Jackson Teller spell." Penelope said from beside me. "Jackson Teller. Sophomore. Ladies man. Regular badass in training." I could barely pay attention to what she was saying, especially since the guy's eyes were now connected with mine. My heart really started to beat out of control when he smiled and began to walk right over to where I was standing. I forgot all about Penelope being next to me and the only thing that mattered was that he was making his way over to where I was and I didn't know what to say. I had never been so nervous in my life and I could have looked a hell of a lot better. I was still in my practice clothes and sweating like a pig. "Hello girls." He stated as he stopped right next to me. He was about to start talking again but Coach Andersen stopped him short by calling Penelope over to help her out with something. He waited until she wa gone before he started to speak again. "She wasn't the one I wanted to talk to anyway." I couldn't help but start blushing. "So, what's your name?" I slowly looked up at him and smiled. "Kathryn, Kathryn Thompson." He started to smile back. "What about you; what's your name?" It took him a second to answer me, "Jackson Teller but everyone calls me Jax." I just nodded my head and continued to smile. I don't think I ever smiled so much in my life. "Well Jackson Teller, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kathryn Thompson." He replied back. "What kind of things do you like to do when your not on the court?" He questioned as the rest of the kids went off to class since the bell had just rung. This was my first day at my new school and the bell had just rung for 5th period but yet here I was talking to this guy instead of making my way to my math class. "I guess I like to hang out with my friends and listen to music." He just nodded his head. "What about you?" The gym soon became empty and it was just the two of us. "I hang out at my dad's auto shop and help out. I also like riding my Harley; maybe I could give you a ride one day." M cheeks burned even more and my heart literally stopped beating for a second. This guy that I had just met, who just so happens to be the most gorgeous guy on the planet, told me that he would give me a ride on his Harley…. Was this really happening right now?!

I was about to stutter something out but the warning bell rang out and I knew that I needed to get changed so I could get to class. "You have to go?" He asked. I just nodded my head as I looked down at the ground and then back up to his eyes. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. I'm free almost everyday so-" I told him that I was basically free whenever as well but I guess he knew that I needed to get to class since I kept looking over at the door to see if the hall monitor was anyways around. "I'll see you around, Kate." He told me with a wink before strutting out of the gym. I could have died right then and there and I would be totally okay with that.

**A/N: Here it is! **

**Hey guys! I got such an outpour of people saying that they would love a prequel and I figured since I already had this written up, that I would just post it and make y'alls day :) Now, this won't be updated all the time just yet since Monster is still going strong but I may surprise you all with little updates here and there. Once Monster is over, this story will be updated regularly, along with Shotgun Rider. I have posted the link to photos of young Jax and Kate on my profile, so make sure you go check them out! Please let me know what you think and I hope you all have a great night! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a total of two months since I met the blonde sophomore and I was on the edge of falling in love with him. We had talked almost everyday after our first encounter and I just couldn't get enough. He was so sweet and not like the other guys in either my grade or the grades above me. There was something special about this guy but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Kathryn, dinner time!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I let out a groan as I closed my biology book, making sure to place my pencil inside so I wouldn't lose my place. I made my way down the staircase, finally landing in the dining room. My mother always prided herself on having her family gathered around the dinner table. She never allowed Jordan and I to sit in front of the TV while we ate dinner, she wouldn't even let us have a radio on in the background. This was her time of the day to find out how everyone's day was and to have her home cooked meals praised over.

I made my way into the dining room, taking a seat in my usual spot next to Jordan, as my mother placed another bowl in the middle of the table. "Mom, can I have ice cream if I finish everything on my plate?" Jordan asked as she tried to sneak a piece of bread in her mouth. SHe of course got caught but my mom told her that as long as everything was cleared of her plate then she could have the treat. If I was to sneak a piece of bread and then ask that question, the answer I would receive would be a no. "So, how was school today?" She asked once we were all sitting. Jordan and I had been at our new schools for the past month or two. I don't know about Jordan's experience but mine was going great. "The kids are okay but the food sucks." Jordan sputtered through bites of her chicken. My mother sent a stern look her way, only making her shrug her shoulders. "Jordanna Noel, we do not say those words." My mom was big on keeping her family pure and innocent. It killed her when she caught Jordan and I watching the Real World on MTV the other day, she about had a heart attack. She did not want her daughters to get sucked into the world of sex, drugs, and rock music as she would say. Jordan and I were supposed to be the girls in the nice, clean clothes who spent most of their time playing tennis at the country club. That may have been the things she enjoyed growing up, but I was tired of the Ralph Lauren Polo lifestyle.

"How about you, Kathryn?" She pointed her attention on me next. "How's your new school going?" I finished chewing a piece of food before answering her. "Its going good; I met a few people." She just nodded her head as she delicately placed the food in her mouth. "She met a boy too!" Jordan decided to spill. "His name is Jackson." She tattled again. My hand collided with her arm as my mother's fork dropped to her plate. "Who is Jackson?" She inquired a bit annoyed. If she didn't know the boy then he was not worthy of knowing me. It took a second for me to answer her back. "He's a boy that I met during basketball practice." My voice cracked a bit. "Is he in your grade?" She kept pushing. I shook my head slowly. "Well, what grade is he in?" I knew that when I told her that he was in the 10th grade she would hit the fan. My mother and father, mostly my mother, had a rule that I could not date until I was 16. They also had a rule that I could not date anyone older than me. "Kathryn, what grade is he in?" She asked a bit more sternly this time. I gulped down the saliva that was building up in my mouth. "He's in the- he's in the 10th grade." I could see my mom's eyes grow wide as she took in the information that I had just told her. "The 10th grade?" Her voice raised. "Kathryn Lauren Thompson, you have no right being with a 10th grader." I sent a glare over to Jordan, who was still stuffing her face with food. "Bradley, did you hear what she just said?" My father looked over at me with the same look my mother was giving me but he didn't say anything. "Kate, you tell that boy you can no longer talk to him." My mouth dropped at hearing the news. "Mom, we're just friends!" She was taking the too far. "It's not like we're having sex." Her eyes widened for sure as he jaw dropped to the table. I knew it was a little brave to say something like that but she needed to hear it. I was 13 years old for goodness sake, it's not like i'm gonna hop in bed with the guy. First off, I have my future ahead of me. Secondly, i'm not that type of girl in the first place. "You are grounded young lady!" My mother recovered. "Get up to your room, now!" I shoved the chair away from the table and stomped out of the room and back up the stairs. I made sure to slam my door for added effect to show her how angry I was. I couldn't believe she would freak out the way she did. There was nothing going on between Jax and I. If there was something going on then I would have made sure to keep it a secret for sure. I wouldn't have written it in my diary for my nosey sister to see.

I didn't even bother to eat breakfast with my family the next morning. I didn't want to see any of their faces because it would only make me angrier. I still had to face the fact that in less than an hour I would come face to face with Jax and tell him that I could no longer speak to him. It's not like we were a couple or anything but he was my friend. I had to stop talking to one of my only friends at school just because of my parent's stupid rules. "Kathryn, let's go." I stormed out of my room and down the stairs, not even bothering to stop and give my dad a hug like I usually did. I grabbed the lunch my mom had packed out of her hand and stormed out the front door. I tore open the SUV's door and closed it before my sister even had a chance to climb inside. I was fuming mad right now and it was at this point where I wouldn't mind to ride the bus.

The ride to school was so uncomfortable that my big-mouth sister had to speak up about it. If a 7 year old can feel the tension then you know the situation is pretty bad. When the car came to a stop in front of the high school, my heart started to leap in my chest. Sitting on the concrete sign in front of the school was Jackson Teller himself. His eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses and his blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. I debated on whether I wanted to get out of the car since he would see me once I left and then my mother would see who Jax really was. He was not the type of boy that hung around a country club. He came to school in ripped jeans and assorted flannel shirts, not your typical country club attire. "Are you going to get out of the car, Kathryn?" My mother asked. I rolled my eyes as I opened up the door and stepped onto the pavement. My worst nightmare came true when Jax started to smile and walk towards me. "Is that Jackson?" Jordan asked loudly toward my mother. I slammed the door in her face before my mother could stop me and walked right over to where Jax was standing. I could hear my mother rolling down the windows but before she could say a word, the car behind her started to beep their horn. "What's going on?" He asked with a sly smile. I couldn't help but smile back since his smile was so contagious. "Nothing much." He just nodded his head at my answer before looking back towards the cars. "Was that your mom that dropped you off?"

My face contoured into a frown for a second. Was it bad that my mom dropped me off at school? Did he think that was a lame thing to do? "Yeah." I said uncertain. He just gave me a smile and told me that was cool. I have no idea what that actually meant but I wasn't going to question him. "What are you doing after school today?" He asked a couple seconds later. My heart immediately started to beat harder once again. "Uh, I have to finish a project but it's not due until next week." Oh gosh, I just sounded like such a nerd. "I'm pretty much free though." I tried to save the opportunity. He just continued to smile as he looked around at all the people that were passing by us. "Okay, so i'll pick you up at 2:30?" My eyes may have bugged out of my head a bit when I heard his question but I soon recovered. "School doesn't let out until three." I was confused as to why he wanted to pick me up at 2:30 when school didn't end until 30 minutes later. He let out a laugh before pulling my hands in his and bringing my body closer to his. "How about I just pick you up at 3:00." I just nodded my head and continued to get hypnotized by those eyes of his. "Three it is." He let go of my hand and started walking toward the upperclassmen parking lot.

By the time 6th period rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. I could not sit still for the life of me and I kept looking at the clock every other minute. I tried my best to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but all I could think about was Jax. Different scenarios kept going through my mind throughout the day. I was so curious as to what we were going to do but I was also starting to worry that my mother was going to be out there as well. My luck she would be out there and scoping out the place like the hawk she is."Okay class, I have to go to a meeting across town so I need you all to head to the gym. Coach Trevill knowns you're coming so just take a seat in the bleachers until the bell rings." Mr. Nichols announced as he started packing up his things. Half the class was out the door before the poor guy even finished his sentence but I wasn't complaining. It was kind of like luck was on my side for once seeing as it was 20 minutes till 3. I quickly made my way to my locker and dropped off my books before power walking towards the front entrance. The first thing I saw when I stepped foot on the pavement was Jax sitting on his motorcycle and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Butterflies instantly erupted in my stomach as I took one step at a time. I was almost off the last step when a wave of wind flew past me, causing my gaze to shift upwards. When I found the source of the sudden movement, it was leaning up against Jax's bike with its hand running down his chest.

"Are you coming to the party tonight; Jonas said it's going to be the best one yet?" The girl from practice questioned him as she continued to smooth her hand down his torso. If she brought her hand any lower, it would be borderline pornographic. I didn't know whether I should clear my throat or just stand there until she got done, but Jax decided to end the conversation when he saw me. He moved her body away from his and started making his way towards me. I could feel the heat coming off of the girl as she swung around to see where he was going. When she saw that he was headed in my direction, the hatred just seemed to get worse. I tried my best not to start smiling but I was a 13 year old girl who stole a sophomore guy away from another member of the sophomore class. "Ready for that ride?"

I never knew how free a person could feel until the wind was blowing through my hair and the sunshine baring down on my face. Jax still hadn't told me where we were going but at this point I didn't care. All my worries were lost somewhere down the road and the only thing I cared about now was holding onto Jax for dear life. "Are you okay?" He yelled over his shoulder. I just nodded my head against his back as I felt the bike start to slow. I was still unfamiliar with the area so I didn't have a clue as to where we were but it was a very wooded area. "Where are we?" I asked as he finally stopped the bike and pulled his helmet off. I did the same and placed it on the seat. "A friend of my dad's owns the place. I like to come out here and clear my head when things get hard." He started walking towards the little cabin, not before taking my hand in his and leading us up the hill. "Does the guy know that you come up here?" I asked once we reached the top. He just nodded his head before taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. The dusty air was the first thing to meet us once the door was officially open. I guess this place was just a come and go kind of place since it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in ages. "Piney isn't the best housekeeper but my mom comes up here sometimes to clean up." He told me as he closed the door back and followed me into the main room. The room was filled with different knick-knacks and things that were associated with the Vietnam War. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable."I followed his directions and took a seat on one of the cleaner chairs. "You want a beer or anything?" I looked up at him a bit shocked as he walked over to the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. "Oh, no thank you." I replied. He nodded his head and grabbed one for himself and soon joined me on the adjoining chair.

It was a bit quiet between us for a couple minutes before he broke the silence. "So what made you want to come to Charming?" I watched as he took a sip of the cold beverage. Maybe I should have accepted the drink instead of looking like a prude. "Uh-" I paused. "My dad received a job offer from the Oswald cooperation." I told him a bit weary. "Plus, my Uncle Wayne lives out here so we get to be close to him as well." Jax started grinning after I told him the second part. "What's so funny?" I asked a bit confused. I didn't really tell him anything that was worth laughing over but some people laughed at a drop of the hat. "When you say Uncle Wayne, do you mean Wayne Unser?" I nodded my head slowly to his question. "Oh my God." He continued to laugh. I watched as he got up and walked back into the kitchen to grab another beer. "Don't you think one is enough?" The question came out of my mouth before I even realized it. He just stared at me with an amused smile on his face before closing the door of the refrigerator, not bothering to go for the second can. He slowly sauntered over to where I was standing,which in turn made me start backing up into I came in contact with the back of the couch. "You're kind of bossy, aren't you?" I could feel his hot breath on my lips since he was so close to me. "I typically don't listen to girls that are bossy." My heart was beating a mile a minute at this point. If I was to move a fraction of an inch, his lips would connect with mine. "But you could be the one that changes my mind." And at that moment his soft lips connected with mine and I swear fireworks started to go off. This of course was not my first kiss but this was the first kiss that actually made my body and mind go crazy. The kiss was so soft and mellow, not rushed or forced by any means. At this point I was so happy that I decided to take a ride with him.

By the time Jax and I arrived back in the city limits of Charming, it was way past my recommended curfew. The sun was starting to set and the street lights were all lit up. "I wanna see you again." He said in between kisses. I swear I could spend all day kissing him. "Me and a couple of friends of mine are throwing a party this friday, you should think about coming." I simply nodded my head but I already knew there was no way I was going to be able to go to the party. My mom was probably fuming as it was so I was sure to be grounded as soon as I opened the front door. "I'll pick you up around 9." All I could do was nod my head like stupid bobblehead. He pecked my lips one last time before I headed towards the house and he rode off down the street. I slowly made my way up the walkway and onto the porch but was stopped in my tracks when my mom tore open the front door. "Kathryn Lauren Thompson, where the hell have you been!" My mother was never the type to cuss since it made you look like you had no class and it was not very ladylike. The only other time I heard her utter a cuss word was when a book fell off the shelf and onto her bare foot. "Your father and I were worried sick about you; I almost called the police!" I rolled my eyes as I passed the threshold and made my way into the foyer. "You are in so much trouble and i'm not even counting the trouble you're in for getting dropped off by that misfit on the motorcycle." I tried my best to make it up the stairs without her following but Jordan came barreling down, trapping me between her and my mother. "Is she in trouble!" She asked excitedly. "I think she should be grounded for 20 years!" My mother must have gave her a stern look since her smile fell. "Jordanna Noel, go back up to your room and finish your reading." She hesitated for a minute before following her orders.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Kathryn. I raised you not to associate with people like that and like always you never listen to a word I say." She scolded me. "If you get involved with those type of people, everyone will start to think your trash because you're hanging out with trash." If you didn't wear expensive name brand clothing then my mother instantly thought of you being lower than she was. Polo Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger were the two brands my mother smothered Jordan and I in as we were growing up. Those were the brands that showed that you were something and you were above everyone else. "I am just so ashamed of you, Kathryn. You are grounded and that's all I have to say to you right now." And with that she walked back down the stairs, leaving me to just stand there and look like an idiot. She didn't even let me explain my side of the story, not that it would make a difference but I could atleast tell her that nothing happened. I hated how quickly she passed judgement on Jax; she didn't even know him! The one thing she didn't realize was that even though she may have hated the idea of me seeing Jax, there was no way I was going to stop anytime soon.

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**I hope you all are having a great Sunday afternoon. I decided to start updating (slowly) Love since Monster is coming down to the wire. There are still plenty of chapters of Monster left but it will be ending sometimes this summer :( That being said, Love and Shotgun Rider will be updated regularly so there's something to look forward too! So, what did you all think of the update? Victoria Thompson is going to be a lot more aggressive when it comes to Jax and Kate in this story rather than she has been in Monster. Do you think that Victoria is being a typical mother? And how about the kiss between Jax and Kate? The teenage years of Jax and Kate will be short since the meat of the story deals with the club and the troubles that come along. I will post chapters about firsts in their relationship and I will also post a couple chapters about Kate's decisions about college and all that jazz! I hope you all enjoy the update and I should have the next chapter of Monster out sometime this week! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Jax jerked his head towards my direction as I stayed seated on the bike. "You're friends don't look like the type of people to accept me into their circle." I replied meekly. I was so ready to attend the party but as soon as we arrived at the location, my stomach just dropped and I started to panic. When Jax told me that the party was at his dad's clubhouse I was expecting something a little short of a country club. I already knew that it wasn't going to be anywhere close to being a country club but I also wasn't expecting it to such a dive. "Maybe I should just go back home." I watched as he threw the cigarette he had been smoking down to the ground before coming back towards me. "Do you honestly think I give a shit about what those people think in there?" I slowly shook my head. "Well then you have nothing to worry about." He took my hands in his and helped me off the bike and onto the pavement below. "The guys'll give you hell for a couple minutes but that's about it." I just nodded my head along to what he was saying, my stomach still in knots. "The only people you'll truly need to worry about are the girls that hang around the place and my mother." My head shot up at the mention of his mother. I had yet to meet Mrs. Teller but from the way people spoke about in town, maybe it's a good thing that it's taken this long to finally introduce myself. "Does she know about the two of us?" I asked nervously. He stayed silent for a couple minutes before shaking his head. "You haven't told her yet?" I raised my voice slightly. "Don't you think she has a right to know?"

He let out a sigh but continued to walk us to the front entrance. As the music got louder, my heart rate increased along with it. The only parties that i've ever attended consisted of birthday parties and a couple bar mitzvahs. I've never been to a party that housed any type of alcohol and people who were getting bombed out of their skulls. If only my mother knew what I was up to right now. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered against my ear before he pushed opened the door and the smell of alcohol and smoke drifted out. I couldn't help but start coughing as Jax dragged us further into the building, allowing me to see the people that were crowded into the somewhat large room. People were yelling profanities and drinking as if their lives depended on it. While others were too involved with the woman around them to even notice that two more people had joined the party. "Jackie!" My head whipped around to find the source of the voice, finding it belonged to a man who had two scars running across his cheeks. "Figured you weren't gonna show up, brother." Jax smiled as he embraced the man in a hug before pulling back and placing his arm around my shoulders. "Kate, i'd like you to meet Chibs. Chibs, this is Kate Thompson." I gave him a smile as I placed my hand in his direction. "It's nice to meet you, Chibs." He looked at Jax with a smile spread across his face before looking back towards me. Instead of shaking my hand, he decided to pull me into his body, wrapping his strong arms around my midsection. "It's very nice to meet you, Katie." He definitely wasn't from around here. I've met many people with foreign accents but this was the first time I met someone that was Irish. "You're mother is gonna love her." He laughed as he took a drink from his bottle.

The thought of meeting Jax's mother was eating away at my nerves more and more. I was coming to grips that his mother wasn't the nicest person in the world but the way Jax's friend spoke made me worry even more. _Your mother is gonna love her_ was not something that sounded encouraging. It sounded more like _your mother is gonna hate her_, instead. What if Jax's mother didn't like me? What if she forbids Jax from ever seeing me again? What if she's just like my mother? Jax and I proceeded to walk further into the room, passing people and their drunken escapades. "You wanna drink?" Jax yelled over the loud music that was blaring from a hidden stereo. I just nodded my head before taking a seat in an available chair. Jax placed a kiss on my cheek before leaving to go fetch us two drinks, leaving me in the middle of two people sucking each other's faces off. I tried my best to look around but every time I did, my eyes would meet the girls that lined the wall. They were all just standing there with their drinks, staring at me as if I was a science experiment. I quickly looked down to make sure I didn't have anything on my dress but then I realized that may have been the reason for their stares. I was dressed in a short, laced dress, paired with a denim jacket and a pair boots. I thought I looked good but I probably looked like a small child compared to what they were wearing. It was as if they were preparing for a Motley Crue video. I've never seen a girl walk out in public with so much skin showing. If my daughter was thinking of going out of the house looking the way they were, I would lock her in her room and throw away the clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" My eyes snapped away from the girls in the corner to focus on the woman that was now standing by my side. She was the same lady I saw in the school's office on my first day of class. "I asked you a question, sweetheart." She spoke again. It took me a minute to find my words. "M-my n-na-" I couldn't stop stuttering. "I'm Kathryn Thompson." I finally managed to spit my name out. "Well Kathryn Thompson, who invited you here?" She asked as she leaned against the bar. "You look a little out of place." I tried my best to control my heartrate and breathing as I tried to find an answer to her questions. "Jackson Teller invited me." She seemed to be a bit shocked when she heard my answer. I guess she figured that her son would never bring anyone like me to a place like this but she may not know his as well as she thinks she does. "My son invited you?" She asked a bit shocked, looking around to see if she could find Jax. "Yes, yes he did." I spoke aloud. Her head pivoted back in my direction as I was slowly starting to become more stable. Maybe it was all the adrenaline that was pumping through my body at the moment but Jax's mother was becoming easier to address. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hip, "Just how old are you, darlin?"

I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or just lie but she would probably know that I was lying. "I'll be 14 next March." I told her simply, causing her eyes to go large. Before she could respond, Jax came back with our drinks in hand and a faltering smile on his face. "What's going on?" He asked nervously as he handed my drink, which smelled strongly of some kind of alcohol. "Seems as if I met your little girlfriend-" Gemma spoke with a fake smile as she glared at Jax. "Why did you keep her such a secret?" I looked up at Jax and saw that he had an annoyed look on his face. "I don't have to tell you everything now do I." He took a long drink of his beverage before placing the cup on the bar and taking my hand in his. "Let's go." I set my cup down on the bar before telling Jax's mom that it was nice meeting her. Jax dragged us through the hoards of people before taking us into a dimly lit hallway. We ended up stopping in front of a door that had a No Trespassing sign nailed against the wood. I watched as he fished a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening the somewhat messy room to our view. By the way things were set up, I took a guess and decided that this must be his room. "Have a seat." He motioned towards the bed as he closed the door behind him. I slowly sat down, making sure I wasn't about to sit on anything that was worth anything or anything in general. "Your mom seems nice." I spoke after a few minutes of silence. He let out a sound before taking out a cigarette and placing the flame to the end of it. "You clearly haven't gotten to know her yet." I let out a chuckle as I tried my best not to choke on the smoke that was filling the room. "Your friends seem nice as well." He just nodded his head before stubbing the cigarette out and taking the empty seat next to me. We stayed silent for a couple more minutes before Jax placed his hand on my knee, creeping under the fabric of my dress. I didn't know what to think at that moment. The guy that i've been dating for a couple of months was slowly moving his hand under my dress and I wasn't stopping him from doing so. It was like I wanted him to keep going just to see what would happen.

I turned my head to meet him face-to-face, which resulted in his lips coming down onto mine. Our lips moved in sync as my fingers laced into his blonde locks. I was trying my best not to moan as his teeth tugged on my bottom lip and then making their way down my jawline and onto my neck. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." I only nodded my head as his lips and teeth continued to work their magic on the tender skin. Usually my neck isn't this tender but I think all the hormones and adrenaline that was coursing through my veins at this point was making it that way. Jax soon laid me down on the bed and climbed over my body so he could hover over me. I would have never in a million years thought that I would be doing something like this with a guy like Jax. He was probably way more experienced than I could ever be and he's more than likely been sexually active with another girl. I was only 13 years old and I was about to lose my virginity. I could feel his teeth biting at my skin, no doubt leaving some kind of mark that I would have to hide from my mother. "Are you okay?" He asked a bit out of breath. I could only nod my head, urging him to continue. My hands soon found themselves under his shirt, lifting it higher as his lips got lower. Since I was a virgin, I wasn't sure if I was even doing it right. I've only seen a couple of movies that had sex scenes in them and even those were slightly PG. I never got to see the full on act but i've seen enough to know that the girl always took the guy's shirt off.

"Hey Jackie!" The Irish man's yell came from behind the closed door, causing Jax to stop what he was doing. "Jackie!" Jax placed a slow kiss on my lips, muttering an apology, before getting off the bed. He helped me up in the process, both of us trying to fix our clothes so people wouldn't know what we were doing in here. I stayed close to Jax as he tore open the door and saw that two other men had joined the Irish one. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" A man with light blue eyes and a rather large nose questioned. "Where in the world did you come from, sweetheart?" I just gave him a smile, making sure to stay close to Jax. "What do you want?" Jax asked a bit annoyed. I could tell that he was upset but at least they didn't just walk in on us. The threesome were busy snickering about something before the one with the accent answered back. "We just wanted to make sure the young lassie was alright. We all know what an animal in bed you can be, Jackie boy." Jax's cheeks immediately started to turn a deep shade of red. "You know what they saw about those young girls." Light eyes said as he jabbed the Irishman in the side.

"Everybody get the hell out of here!" Jax suddenly exclaimed as he pushed the guys out of his way, pulling me along with him once again. I could hear the guys cat-calling as we made our way out of the hallway and back into the main room. The party was still in full swing but apparently Jax and I were no longer staying. "Hey Jax." A feminine voice sounded from the corner, causing Jax to stop in his tracks. I looked over his shoulder and saw one of the girls from earlier was making her way towards us. "How's it goin, Nikki?" Jax asked with a smile. She of course smiled back as she puffed her chest out even further to make her boobs look bigger. "It's going." She replied seductively. "You leavin already?" She really needed to get her roots fixed, along with learning how to dress like a human being. I've never in my life seen a pair of shorts that were shorter than the ones she was wearing right now. It was the middle of October for goodness sakes, put some clothes on! The shirt she was wearing wasn't any better. It looked like a cat started shredding it and then she decided to put it back on. I could see the red, laced water bra she was wearing, along with terrible belly button piercing she had going on. "Yeah, me and my girl are gonna go find something else to do." My eyes snapped over to her's so I could see the expression on her face. It was what I figured it would be; utter disappointment. "Aren't you in middle school?" She snapped. I could feel Jax stiff up beside me before I found the courage to question her back. "I don't think that is any of your business." I replied as nicely as I could. She just rolled her eyes and turned around in a huff, letting Jax and I to finally leave.

"Sorry about all that." He replied once we were outside. I just shrugged my shoulders and pulled my coat tighter as I climbed onto the back of his bike. "It's fine, Jax." I gave him a smile, which he mirrored back. "So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked as he mounted his bike. I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist, "Whatever you wanna do."

**A/N: Hey guys!  
Oh my goodness, I am so so so sorry for the long wait on this update. I also want to apologize because the update is short and not my best work….. I wanted to get you guys something out there and since the majority of Love's chapters are about how Kate deals with the lifestyle of being with Jax and the club, I had to write about her first ****experience inside the club and the people that inhabit it. So, what did you all think of Kate's interactions with Gemma, Tig, Chibs, etc? What about their little romp in Jax's bedroom? Kate almost lost her virginity but I think Jax has better plans for that ;) As for my promise about SR, I am in the middle of writing that as we speak and I will (crosses fingers) have that done by the time I get off work! I haven't started writing the next update for Monster yet but I will start on that tomorrow and hope to have it out to you all by the end of this coming week! **

**Please let me know what you think and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend! **

**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes! I'll try to go through and correct them in the near future. **

**\- Laura **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't just take a washcloth and wipe it off when i'm tired of it, Jax!"

I watched as he ran a hand down his face in aggravation. "Getting a tattoo is a lifelong commitment and it's also illegal for a minor to get one without parental consent." I pleaded my case as I watched the heavily tattooed man laugh at my words. "I don't understand why I have to get it anyhow. Everyone knows that i'm your girlfriend so why should I have something that would be permanent to symbolize that?" Everyone, including the tattoo man were at the brink of tears because they were laughing so hard while Jax just stood there getting more annoyed. "Darlin, if you don't get that tattoo some other girl will and you'll be out of the picture." Tattooed guy spoke as he started packing up his equipment. "Why don't you go back to the suburbs before you get yourself dirty." I rolled my eyes as the guys around us just laughed even harder. I was beyond upset at this point. Jax didn't tell me anything about getting a tattoo from some gutter rat on the way over here. The only thing I knew about tattoos was that they were permanent and my mother would have a stroke if she found out I got one.

"Yeah Jax, why don't you take blondey back to the gated community before she starts making you shop at the Gap!" I stormed off the couch and out the door as jax yelled for me to stop. I didn't come here to get treated like garbage by a bunch of guys who looked like they haven't showered in months. I needed to get out of here before I started saying things that they would not appreciate. "Kathryn!" Jax screamed as he stormed out the door, running to catch up to me. "Kathryn, fucking stop!" I abruptly stopped in my tracks once he had finally caught up to me. "You can't take a fucking joke can you?" I tried not to let him see that there were tears forming in my eyes because I wanted to show him that their words didn't hurt me. I figured he would be on my side with all of this but I was the one who couldn't take a joke. "They weren't joking, Jackson. They were being serious and you know they might be right, but that doesn't give them any right to make a person feel the way they made me feel." He let out a sigh seeing that I was very upset over the whole thing. "Can you please drive me back to the school, now?" His eyes met mine. "Why are you wanting to go back to the school? We were supposed to spend the rest of the day together." He asked a bit on edge. Maybe if his friends weren't a bunch of jerks then I would have stuck around but I suddenly wasn't feeling that well anymore. I cleared my throat before answering him, "I'm gonna call my mom and have her pick me up. I'm supposed to be at practice anyhow so she won't suspect anything." I watched as he rolled his eyes and kicked at the rocks in front of him. He stayed silent for a minute before walking towards his bike, signaling for me to get on the back. Things had been going so good for the two of us but lately Jax's mood has been ruining things. He was always grouchy and never up to do anything but stay inside of his dorm room and make-out. Don't get me wrong, making out with Jax was magical but there were other things that I wanted to do.

The drive took us the usual 15 minutes but this ride was less than enjoyable. Jax's entire body was stiff and he didn't say a word the whole time. When he finally put the bike it park, I quickly removed myself from behind him and fixed my clothes before handing the spare helmet back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." I simply told him before walking off. I got a little halfway when his voice rang out. "No you won't." I turned to look at him. "I decided to drop out and work at my old man's garage." He stated as he pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. "I have no reason to go back to school." I just stared at him in disbelief. He was so incredibly smart but here he was throwing it all away to do manual labor. "You can't just drop out, Jax." I tried to argue with him, maybe even get him to change his mind. "How are you going to be able to live a decent life without an education?" He rolled his eyes once more as he lit a cigarette. "How will you be able to get an acceptable job without your high school degree?" I knew what I was saying to him was making him angrier but he needed to hear what I had to say. "If you drop out of school then you will be nothing more tha-"

"Nothing more than what, Kate?" He threw his cigarette to the ground as he stormed off his bike. "What were you going to say, nothing more than a what?" He towered over me as if I was a tiny insect and he was the massive foot that was seconds away from stepping on me. "Nothing more than the rest of the guys I hang around with? Nothing more than your typical white trash piece of shit?" I looked away with tears in my eyes. "I'm nothing like you, Kathryn. I didn't come from a society where an education matters. I hardly know anyone that finished high school, let alone went to college. I just want to do what makes me happy and fixing bikes and not attending school will be the things that make me happy." He told me as he tried to reach for my chin but I backed away before he could. "Damnit, Kathryn!" He yelled. "What the fuck do you want out of me?" I just shook my head before picking my bag off the ground and stomping toward the school's entrance. "Kate!" I heard Jax scream out my name but I just kept walking. I didn't want to deal with him at this moment and I had nothing to say to him. "Kathryn!" I tore open the gym's door and walked inside, trying to hide the fact that I was crying. All I wanted to do at this point was get a hold of my mom and tell her that I was ready to be picked up.

"I would like to thank all the ladies who spent their time getting this function together. It means so much to us to know that we have some of the best women associated with such a great charity!" The room erupted in applause as MaryAnne Smith stood proud and tall behind the podium. I have no idea how I got stuck attending these functions but it happened every year since I was nine years old. "At this time I would like to welcome a few friends of mine who recently moved to our darling little city." I watched as my mother started smoothing down her dress and making sure her hair was still in its rightful place. "When I was a member of the Sigma Sigma Alpha sorority, I met many girls who I will always consider my friends but there was one who made my time in college the best of my life." MaryAnne smiled at the audience. "I had the great honor of not only being in her wedding as the maid of honor but I am also the godmother to both her daughters, who themselves are just as gorgeous as their mother is." All eyes were now on Jordan and I as we looked around awkwardly as the other ladies smiled at us as if we were their next meal. "Will everyone please give a fine welcome to my great friend and her beautiful daughters, Victoria, Kathryn, and Jordanna!" My mother raised up from her chair, pulling the two of us along with her. My mother waved to the crowd as if she was the Queen of England, which she most certainly was not. "Welcome ladies."

Once the cheers and welcomes were over, my mother dragged us from table to table so we could mingle with the other women and their daughters. My mother thought that it was a great idea if Jordan and I sat with the other teens while she made the rounds, making sure to get her name out into the ritzie world. "This is so boring." Jordan moaned into my arm once we took a seat with the other young girls. "I know." I muttered. The other girls who were sitting among us just stared at us like we were a bunch of aliens from a foreign planet. I of course wasn't going to be the one who started the conversation. I had no idea who these girls were and frankly I didn't want to find out. "Why are they staring at us?" Jordan soon whispered as she stared back. I just shrugged my shoulder, taking a sip of water. "You wanna make a run for it and go get some Burger King?" I let out a snort, causing the other girls to wrinkle their noses up in disgust. She was the most annoying brat in the world but she had her hilarious moments as well. "Are you Kathryn Thompson?" One of the girls finally decided to speak up. "You go to Charming High, right?" I only nodded my head, confused as to how she knew that. "Is it true that you're dating Jackson Teller?" My eyes widened at her question. "I mean that's what i've heard anyway." At this point, all the girls had their eyes on me waiting for me to answer the question. Before I could respond with an answer, my mother came up to the table, looking like she had seen a ghost. "Hi mommy!" Jordan said as she sprung up in her seat. My mother gave her a stern look before telling the girls that she needed to speak to me in private. I didn't bother excusing myself from the table since I had no idea who these girls were, but there apparently knew much more about me. The smile on my mother's pale face stayed intact until we were out of sight, now standing in the hallway.

"I just heard the most interesting news about my own daughter that I didn't even know." She started. "Apparently my beautiful and incredibly smart forgot to mention to me that she was dating the most notorious juvenile in all of Northern California." Her voice raised as she began to get to the point. "I had to hear it from all those women out there that you're dating Jackson Teller!" I flinched as she yelled his name. "I told you not to hang around that boy and now you're dating him. He is not the type of person you need to be associated with, Kathryn." I just kept my eyes diverted towards the ground as she spoke. I knew that as soon as she found out that Jax and I were together she would freak out about the situation. She already told me how she felt about his mother, seeing as she watched her interact with people in the grocery store. "That boy is nothing but trouble and if you continue to hang around him, you're going to end up like those loose women that hang around that scuzzy garage of his. DO you want to end up like his mother, Kathryn?" She whispered. I just shook my head as I made eye contact her. "Don't let me hear from the these women or anyone else that you've been hanging around him again, Kathryn. I will make sure to get the authorities involved and he will be in trouble." I gave her a confused look as she strutted away, back to the housewives of America club.

After five minutes of just standing in the hallway, I finally decided to go back to the event. Jordan was sitting in the same place I had left her, blowing bubbles into her milk, earning looks of disgust from the other girls around her. "They were talking about you, Katie." She whispered once I sat back down. I just looked around at the girls and I decided to keep my mouth shut about the whole thing. "I told them to shove it or else i'll beat them up." I just gave her a smile as I wrapped my arm around her, thanking her in a silent way. The two of us just watched awkwardly as the girls around us talked to one another, ignoring us the best they could. I don't see how they could ignore Jordan since she was still blowing bubbles in her drink and singing some song she had heard on MTV early that morning. "So-" The same girl who asked me about Jax spoke up again. "What's it like being with Jackson Teller?" All of the girls stopped talking, turning their focus back to me. "That's none of your business!" Jordan yelled out abruptly as she stood up in her chair, pointing her fork in the girls direction. "You leave my sister alone or else i'm going to throw my glass of milk in your face!" Everyone in the room had gone silent at this point and I could already hear the whistle blowing from my mom's ears. I had no idea what got into Jordan but the only time she acted like this was in the comfort of our own home. I roughly pulled her down from the chair and started walking us towards the exit. I could hear the snickers and whispers as we went but I just ignored them, trying my best not to lose my temper. I knew coming to this stupid event was going to end in disaster. First my mom finds out that i've been seeing Jax and now my sister is threatening people with a dairy product.

Once we were out of earshot, I propped Jordan against a wall and lowered myself down to her level. She had her arms crossed in a defensive manner but I couldn't help but start to smile. "Why are you smiling?" She asked confused. I just shook my head as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. "You're such a psycho but your the best little psycho I know." I whispered in her hair as she hugged back. In the middle of our embrace, I could hear the sound of anger heels clicking towards us and I knew it could only be one person. "Jordanna Noel Thompson, you are in so much trouble!" My mother yelled as she stopped in front of us, finger pointing directly in Jordan's face. "What in the world has gotten into you, young lady?" Her face was the same shade of a tomato at this point and I knew that this was only the beginning. She found out that I was seeing the town's delinquent and now my sister embarrassed her in front of all the ladies in the club. She was going to have to kiss some major ass in order to get back in their good graces since Jordan threatened the daughter of the club's president. I couldn't help but sit back and smile as I watched my mother struggle to keep her so-called calm composer and not to make herself look like an even bigger fool. "The two of you are grounded until the end of the month." She growled out as she pushed open the door, stalking her way angrily toward the car. "I can not believe the two of you would embarrass me in front of all those women." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I helped Jordan into her seat, making sure all the belts were buckled in properly. "The two of you made me look like a fool and now I have to face them and apologize for your actions." I gave Jordan and small smile before moving up to the passenger seat. "I will not be made to look like a bad mother."

I could not believe she was still carrying on about the whole ordeal. Jordan was a seven year old girl, who had a big imagination and didn't take the crap people dished out. She was doing the right thing by telling those girls off because my mother sure wouldn't have done anything. Plus, I could tell that Jordan and I weren't welcomed there in the first place. That event was for stuck up brats and their snooty mothers, such as ours, so they could talk about people and act like they were better than others. "As for you Kathryn Thompson, you are no longer to see that boy!" I just stared out the window as she pointed her anger towards me. "He is nothing but trouble and I will not have my own child being associated with that mess. He is nothing but white trash and I will not having you be known as the town tramp!" My head whipped around at her statement. "If you continue hanging out with him that's what you are going to be known as. You will become white trash just like him."

"_You'll become white trash just like him." _

Those words rang through my head the rest of the weekend as I tried my best to focus on things other than Jackson Teller. I hadn't heard from him since Friday but I figured that would be the case. He didn't want to speak to me anymore and I can't say I blame him. All I wanted was for him to finish his education but you can't force your views on other people. He wanted to do what he thought would be best for him and if that means dropping out of school, well then that was his own life. I was raised in a household that valued education and from an early age I was told that dropping out of school was the loser way of life. I would become nothing if I was to drop out of school and I didn't want to be considered a nothing. Maybe a bit of my mother's attitude towards people has instilled itself into me. I didn't want to end up like the girls that hung around the clubhouse. I didn't want to end up being a piece of trash that people think they can treat differently. I just wanted to live in a world where I didn't have to worry about what people, including my own mother, were saying about me. I wanted to be able to be with Jax and try to work things out but I couldn't. We came from two different worlds that are never meant to come together. He lived on one side of the tracks, while I lived on the nicer side of the neighborhood. Maybe we weren't meant to be together after all….

"Okay, so I was just sitting in class and then all of a sudden he just walks up and asked me if I wanted to go out Friday!" Penelope's exclaimed as we made our way towards the gym. "What did you tell him?" I asked enthusiastically. She had the biggest smile on her face, answering my question. "Yes of course!" We both started laughing. "I've had a crush on the guy since second grade and he finally realized that I was worth talking too. He's so gorgeous, Kate." I could only continue to smile as she went on and on about Zack Styler. She listened to me carry on about Jax so it was only right that I listen to her. "Well, well, well look who it is!" We both looked up as Marissa started to walk towards us. "If it isn't little miss bookworm. Are you still trying to get Jax to come back to school, he's just so smart!" I rolled my eyes as I looked over at Penelope. I could tell that she was confused as to what Marissa was talking about since I didn't bother to tell her about Jax and I's fight. "Jax doesn't need a little rich girl like you telling him what he needs to do with his life. He's perfectly fine working at his father's garage and not in some ivy league college." Marissa was now hovering over me, trying her best to intimidate me. "Are you going to start crying, rich girl?" She smiled sickly in my face. "Are you gonna start crying because Jax wanted a real woman and not some little girl from the suburbs? You were never meant to be apart of his life, sweetheart. You don't belong in his world and that's something you need to realize." I tried to push past her but her little gang of misfits crowded around, making it impossible for me to get through. "Just because you have money doesn't mean you get to do whatever the hell you want. The only reason Jax probably started talking to you was so he could get in your pants but seeing as you won't let him, well I guess he just got tired of the chase. Jax deserves a woman that will let him do whatever the fuck he wants to them, anytime and anywhere he wants it. Take last night for example- Jax wanted a little action in the park and that's what he got, sweetheart." My eyes started to fill with tears as I heard her talk about how Jax had moved on. "You're just so young and naive to be with a man like Jax. You need to go back to playing with Barbie and Ken before trying to jump into the world of Jackson Teller."

She gave me one last smile before pushing past me, her clique of tramps following behind. "Kate-" I didn't give Penelope time to say anything before storming out of the gym and out the school doors. I got halfway down the stairs when I saw the familiar blonde sitting in the parking lot. Could this day possibly get any worse? I watched as he looked around at all the people walking past him as if he was looking for someone. That someone was probably Marissa, the queen bitch! I tried to be as discreet as I could but once the kid I was walking behind decided to go the opposite way, the blue yes that I was trying to hide from landed right on me. "Kate!" I heard his voice yell out as I just continued on my way. "Katie!" He yelled once again, trying to catch up to me. I was almost out of the parking lot when I felt a hand wrap around my arm, spinning me around into a hard chest. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kate?" I tried to pull away but he wasn't having any of it. "Get off of me!" I yelled back, causing the kids that were close enough to turn and look. "I said go away!" I managed to push him away, earning a look of confusion and hurt to etch onto his face. "What the hell is going on, Kathryn?" I just stared down at the ground as he ran a hand through his growing hair. "Is this because I dropped out?" I just shook my head, still not bothering to look at him. "Then what is it?" I knew that he was beyond frustrated but he had no reason to be the victim at this point. He knew what he was doing and getting into bed with a slut was just part of the plan. "Listen-" He started again. "I'm sorry about what happened Friday. I was beyond stressed that day and I guess I took it out on you." He took my hand in his. "I know me dropping out of school was not what you wanted to hear but I can't keep doing something that I hate. Being with you was the only reason I came to school, you were the one who kept me here for so long." His voice softened as I looked into his eyes. "I was ready to drop out before you even came to this school but when I saw you in the gym, I knew I had to stay for a little longer in order to truly meet you." He was being so sincere but the thoughts of him and Marissa kept getting in the way. "Can you forgive me?" He asked as he jutted out his lower lip.

My heart was telling me to just give up the fight already and end the whole argument but my brain kept telling me that he was better off with Marissa. "I'm sorry, Jax." My brain won. I pulled my hand out of his and started walking back towards the sidewalk. I tried my best to wipe the tears away without him seeing me do so but it was pretty obvious that I was crying. I've liked a number of guys through my life but none had ever made me cry. I guess I never cared about them enough to cry over them but Jax was different. At one time, even though we've only been together for a couple months, I saw myself growing old with Jax. I saw myself marrying and having children with him but now that dream was shattered. He was meant to marry and have children with a girl like Marissa, not one like me. I was meant to be with someone that came from my own social standing. I was meant to be with someone like my father, not some guy who worked in a garage and rode a Harley. I didn't belong in Jackson Teller's word and he didn't belong in mine.

Ever since my sister and I's little show at the charity event, my mother was doing everything she could to get back in the good graces of the women that were in attendance. She made sure to send them baskets of fruit, trays of cookies, and other things. Her final plea was to send all of the ladies invitations to the anniversary party she had been planning for months. My parents, the Cinderella and Prince Charming tale they are, were in the middle of celebrating their 15th anniversary. I honestly don't know how my father has managed to stay with my mom for so long but someone should really give the man a medal for doing so. All of the women and their daughters that were at the event were now crowded in my parent's home, rubbing elbows with the other stuck up people my mother was friends with. My poor dad didn't even get a chance to invite anyone since my mom made it clear that her friends were basically the only ones invited. A couple of the women managed to dragged their husbands along, so he wasn't completely left out in the storm of estrogen. As for Jordan, she opted to stay in her room and watch the movies my mom rented for her while I had to endure the torture that the party brought along. I stayed in the kitchen part of the time and spent the other half just walking around the party. My mother was too busy kissing ass to notice anyone else but I really didn't feel like getting yelled at if I did decide to leave the party. I finally opted to stay in the TV room with my dad and the rest of the men. They were so busy watching the football game that they didn't even notice as I walked in and took a seat. It was a little past the third quarter of the game when I looked up and saw someone I was not expecting to see in my house, ever. I watched as he walked around aimlessly, looking for something or possibly someone. I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked past the people, causing their glares to get wider. He was dressed in his typical attire of a t-shirt and jeans but a black baseball cap was positioned backwards on top of his head. He looked absolutely gorgeous, but he tends to look that way every time I lay my eyes on him.

I quickly removed myself from the chair and made my way towards him. His back was to me when I finally did get to him but he quickly turned around once I tapped him on the shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He smiled as I tried to keep a lookout for my mother. "What are you doing here, Jax?" I asked a little anxious. He continued to smile down at me as I pulled him into the nearest room, which happened to be the kitchen. "How did you even get in?" I had so many questions but there wasn't much time to hear the answers. "Your door was unlocked so I just let myself in." He told me honestly. "I needed to see you and this was the only way I could do that." I just ran my hand down my face as my mother's words ran through my head once again. If she was to find Jax inside of her house, especially when her ritzie friends were here, she would crap a brick for sure. "You can't be here, not right now!" I rushed out as I started pulling him out of the kitchen. He of course stopped me from doing so, making my body to crash into his as our lips did the same. It had only been a couple days since i've kissed him but I had missed it a little too much. His lips just had a way of making you feel weak and submissive. It was in that moment that I heard the all too familiar sound of my mother's heels hitting the ground and I knew that we needed to get out of here before she saw us. "Let's go!" I somewhat yelled as I pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hallway, my eyes meeting those of my mother's as we tried to leave. I could see her face turn bright red, the eyes of her friend's moving to see what she was staring at. The only thing I could do was give her a wave and run out the front door with Jax right behind me. I knew that when I returned home later that night I would be in serious trouble….

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**First off, I am so sorry for not updating when I said I would be. Live got in the way and you all know how that goes. I've had the outline for this chapter written for a while but it also took me a time to actually write it, but it's out now and that's ****all that matters :) I also decided to make it much longer than I usually do but we're getting deeper and deeper into Jax and Kate's relationship so the chapters will be getting longer and more enjoyable. I don't know when the next update will be out since I have to get the update or Shotgun Riders out and also write the next installment for Monster (which will be very dark)…. I have also been working on two new stories that have nothing**** to do with SOA and more on the lines of actual band fan fiction. If any of you guys enjoy Black Veil Brides or Andy Biersack, please check out Damage Control and 3 Small Words. Damage Control is a bit like SOA since it's an AU and it's a gang related story but 3 Small Words is just a straight up ANdy Biersack fic! You can go to the story page and check that out if you want! If you're a BVB fan then you should really check it out :) **

**Please remember to comment and tell me what you thought of the update, I love hearing from you guys as you know! I hope you all have a great night and thanks again for being so great!**

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

After our little escape, Jax and I ended up back at his mother's house. No one was home at the time which I guess was good thing but was also a little nerve-racking at the same time. "So this is my house." Jax stated as he opened the door, ushering me inside. The first smell that we were met with was that of cigarettes and perfume. Neither of my parents smoked so I wasn't used to being hit with such a powerful smell. "You want anything to eat or drink?" Jax asked once we reached the kitchen. I quickly shook my head as I looked around the space in awe of how big it actually was. I figured that Jax lived in a small house that was littered with beer cans and grease stains but it was clean and looked like a normal-everyday home. "So what was going on at your house, looked like quite a party." He smiled as he took a sip of the beer he had retrieved from the fridge. I simply rolled my eyes as I went over to stand next to him. "Plus, the way you're dressed is really turning me on." He whispered the last part in my ear.

I slowly turned my head to face him, only to have his soft lips push onto mine. After the days of not talking to one another, finding out about secrets that should have never happened, and just being ridiculous towards each other, the kiss was the one that that pushed all that down the drain. Our lips stayed connected as he pulled me into his body, soon lifting me onto the counter as I wrapped my legs around his lean waist. I couldn't help but moan as his lips ventured from my lips and down to my neck. Jax has always been much taller than me so it wasn't like he had to stand on his tip-toes like I had to do. My fingers were encased in his blonde locks, the baseball cap he was wearing was now forgotten on the kitchen floor. While one hand was tangled in my hair, the other was sliding up my exposed leg, kneading into the flesh. It was at that moment that I knew that if I didn't stop this then I would end up going all the way. I had heard girls in the locker room and in the halls talk about having sex with their boyfriends or randoms that they met at a club or party. The details they would tell were very revealing but I was eager to experience it for myself. My parent's had yet to give me the sex talk. I guess they figured that I was a good girl and wouldn't give up my virginity until I was much older, possibly even married.

The thing about having sex with Jax was that I was at that point where I was ready. I knew that he would go slow and make sure I was ready but he also wouldn't take advantage of me. He would help me through it, almost like a teacher. He was going to be my sex teacher…. Gosh, that sounds awful! Why was I thinking about these kind of things right now? Al I needed to do was focus my attention on Jax and the work he was doing with his lips. "Fuck this." Jax exclaimed as he abruptly lifted me from the counter and quickly made his way up the stairs and i'm guessing into his room. He layed me down on the bed, before tearing off his shirt and climbing over my body. His lips connected once again onto my neck as I raked down my fingers down his bare back. I could feel his growing erection brush up against my thigh, making me grow nervous since he would be inside of me in a matter of minutes. Wait, what was I even saying? "You okay?" Jax asked a bit flustered as he pulled up from my neck. All I could do was nod my head with a smile as he went back to my neck. His hand was venturing under the hem of my dress, creeping slowly toward my not-so-cute underwear. If I would have known that today was the day I was going to lose my virginity, then I would have worn better underwear.

"I can take my dress off if you want?" I breathed out. Of course he was going to want me to take my dress off, what the hell was I thinking? I watched as he slowly lifted himself off my body as I rolled off the bed and began to unzip the dress. Within seconds, the black dress was laying on the floor and at that point I figured that it was best to just remove my bra as well. I wasn't as big as the other girls in my school were but I wasn't the type of girl to stuff my bra. I wasn't ashamed of my breast size but i'm sure Jax had seen bigger. "Is this okay?" I asked a bit embarrassed as Jax's eyes roamed over my body. I had no idea what he was thinking about but I hope it was good things. He knelt on the bed and signalled me over with his finger, I of course following his direction. Once I was in arm's length, he pulled me back onto the bed and flush against his body. "You're so beautiful, Katie." His lips slowly met mine once again. "Absolutely gorgeous." He dropped us back down onto the bed as his hand started to pull my underwear down. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest at that moment. I was seconds away from having sex for the very first time with my first ever boyfriend. I was about to have sex with the most wanted guy at Charming High. I was about to have sex with Jackson Teller.

Once my underwear met the floor, I decided to follow his lead and help him with his undergarments as well. I guess some time during our initial make-out session he managed to remove his shoes and jeans, just leaving him in his boxers. I was all new to this but I was just going to follow his lead and slip them off like he had down mine. The only problem was that my hand was shaking and I was starting to second guess myself about the whole thing. "It's okay." Jax whispered in my ear, giving me reassurance that this was what he wanted as well. I just nodded my head and slowly removed his underwear, revealing not only his penis but also his butt. We were both in the nude and the whole experience was getting better and better. "Let me get a condom."He muttered as he reached across and opened the drawer that sat next to his bed. Inside were various foiled wrappers, some coming in different colors and others I guess were regular. I watched as he tore open the package with his teeth before taking the rubber looking device and bringing it down to his manhood. He rolled it over his length before looking back up at me with a smile and positioning himself between my legs. "You're sure you want to do this, right?" He questioned, looking me straight in the eyes. All I could do was nod my head, letting him know that I was more than ready. "Okay, but if you need me to stop for any reason just let me know."

"Okay." I whispered. He repositioned his hips so that they would line up with mine and without a warning, Jax slowly slipped inside of me. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders as he tried to find a comfortable place so that my insides could adjust to his size. "Okay?" He asked slightly out of breath. I could only nod my head, which was now placed on his shoulder as he started to slowly move in and out. I had heard that losing your virginity was a bit painful, but this was ridiculous! I was just waiting for the pleasurable moments to come so the pain would go away. Jax slowly started to rock his hips back and forth, telling me to match his rhythm. Soon, the pain started to go away and became replaced with a pleasurable feeling. I was having sex and I was enjoying it! Jax was going at a steady, but bearable pace, as our moans and breaths filled the room. My whole body was tingling at this point and it felt as if my stomach was going erupt with butterflies. I could feel my inside walls start to tighten as our breaths became more labored. Jax placed his lips onto mine, trapping my moans inside of my throat. The pleasure was getting more and more intense before a weird sensation took over and it was all over.

A second later, Jax collapsed onto my chest, his breathing out of control. I didn't know whether I should had said something but I went against my better judgement and spoke. "That was amazing." I told him a bit too excited. I didn't know if there was a rule about talking after sex but he had a right to know. I felt my chest vibrate as he started to laugh at my statement. "Let's do it again!"

When we first started our little escapade, the sun was sitting high in the sky. By the time we were done, nighttime had finally fell on the small community. Jax and I were both exhausted beyond belief but neither one of us could get to sleep. We would take a break and talk, go at it again, and then lay in a comfortable silence. In the back of my mind, I knew that I needed to start heading home. My mother was probably on the verge of having a stroke at this point since I left with Jax in the middle of her party. I'm sure the ladies that were in attendance had a lot to say about all that had happened. "Quite thinking so hard." Jax rasped out as he knudged at my side. I broke out of my trance and gave him a smile as I curled closer into his chest. "Do I even want to guess what you're thinking about?" He asked again as his fingers lightly danced across my back.

"I'm thinking of the ways my mother is going to kill me when I get home tonight." I told him truthfully. "I embarrassed her in front of all her high society friends and made it look like she doesn't have control of her daughter." I started to get upset. "She wants anything and everything to be absolutely perfect, including my sister and I. We've lived our entire lives in this little bubble, not being able to play with certain kids or listen to certain music. There was one time where Jordan and I couldn't even go to the county fair because that's where the so-called white trash people flock to." He stayed silent as I told him my tragic life story. I was just some poor little rich girl crying to a guy, who's life hasn't exactly been the best, trying to make it seem that my life was some sob story. "I really shouldn't be dishing this all on you." I told him as I rolled over in his arms.

"It's fine." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "You can tell me anything you want." I just nodded my head before placing my lips back onto his. "You really want to do this again?" He laughed against my lips as he pulled my body on top of his. All I could do was nod my head as the kiss intensified. "How about we go in the shower?" He suggested as he started to move our bodies from the bed. I of course just went along with it and allowed him to lift me up and take me to the bathroom. Our lips stayed connected until he needed to actually turn the shower on but that didn't stop me from kissing other parts of his body. "You're gonna kill me, baby." He pulled us both into the shower and under the warm spray of water from the shower head above us. Getting ourselves clean was the last thing we were worried about at this point. Our lips just worked in sync, never dropping to take a breath of air or anything. It wasn't until the sound of the front door slamming loudly did I finally snap out of the little lovefest Jax and I were having. "Jackson?" His mother's voice yelled from the floor below us. Jax's body became tense and I knew that this was the end of our day together. "Jackson?" He voice was becoming louder. I tried to get away but Jax's hold on me stopped me from doing so. "Just stay quiet." He whispered as Gemma's footprints got closer. Soon enough, Gemma's steps landed her in front of the bathroom door. "Jackson, are you in there?" She knocked. I looked up at Jax as he cleared his throat and answered her. "Yeah, Ma. Be out in a minute." He yelled towards the door. She stayed silent before muttering an "okay" and walking away from the door.

Once we were certain that she was gone, Jax and I both let out a breath of relief. "That was close." He laughed as he began to shut the water off. I just stayed pressed against the wall as Jax removed himself from the shower and handed me my towel. I quickly wrapped it around my body and maneuvered myself out of the shower as well. I watched as Jax started to open the door to check if Gemma was still in the hall. "Coast is clear." He whispered as he took my head and started to lead me out of the bathroom. We made it about halfway when the clearing of a throat sounded out from behind us. Jax's body tensed up once more before he turned around and came face-to-face with his mother. "Well, well, well-" She smirked. "Looks like my intuition was right after all." I kept my eyes casted down to the ground because I was sure Gemma's gaze was focused right on me. "Kathryn, right?" She asked as I slowly looked up. "Looks like you and my son were having a good afternoon." I kept eye contact with her as I nodded my head. "I figured you were here since your mother came barging through the clubhouse doors, dressed to the nines, looking for not only you but also my son." My eyes widened in horror as I thought about my mother. She was capable of doing quite a lot of damage with that mouth of hers. "She was convinced that you all were here but I told her I didn't know where you were." I was slightly thankful that Gemma didn't blow our cover but I wouldn't be surprised if my mother wasn't looking all over the city for my by now. She probably had the Charming PD looking as well. I mean she had connections since my Uncle Wayne was the sheriff, but thankfully no one had shown up yet. "Maybe it's time you get home before your mother comes nosying around again."

I looked between her and Jax, deciding that it was best to follow her directions. I didn't need my mother coming here and causing trouble with Jax's family. "Jackson will drive you home." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. I felt Jax grab onto my hand and walk me back into the bedroom so we could get dressed. Once we were both dressed, Jax and I exited the house and got back on his motorcycle. The ride back to my parent's house was silent but there wasn't much to say. The ride felt like it would take forever but in reality it took less time than usual. Once we pulled up a few blocks from the house, I expected to get off the bike and wish Jax a good night, but he removed himself from the bike as well. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. He laid his helmet down on the handlebars and took my hand in his, leading the way to my parent's driveway. "Jax, I don't think this is a good idea." I tried to tell him but it just went ignored. I could feel my palm begin to get all sweaty as we reached the walkway. I had no idea what Jax was thinking at this point but I knew it wouldn't end well for either of us. Before I even had a chance to open the door, my mother ripped it open, shocked to see that I wasn't alone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked sternly. "You are not to be around my daughter!" I noticed Jax roll his eyes as his grip on my hand stayed firm. "Listen, I didn't come here to cause trouble, Mrs. Thompson. All I wanted to do was let you know that I love your daughter. Yeah, she's a bit younger than me but that doesn't matter. Ever since I met her, she's the only thing I think about. I know you probably don't believe me but I don't really care what you believe. I'm in love with your daughter and there is nothing you can do about that." I was in complete and total shock. Jax was in love with me? Jackson Teller, Charming's resident bad boy, was in love with me? I could not believe this was even happening right now. My gaze was stuck on Jax's face until my mother cleared her throat. "Jax, is it-" My mother began. "I don't care if my daughter is the last girl on this earth; she will not and will never be involved with a boy like you! I raised her with morals and values, not to be prancing around town on the back of that motorcycle. My daughter deserves someone with an education, not a criminal background. She deserves someone with money and security, not someone that flies by the seem of his pants. Kathryn deserves someone and that someone-" She jerked me away from his grasp. "Will not be you, Mr. Teller!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face and made sure to lock every single lock on the door we had.

"What is your problem?" I dared asked. She quickly turned around and glared at me as if I was crazy. "What did you just say to me?" She yelled out. "I raised you better than to speak to me in such a manner, young lady." I rolled my eyes as I threw my bag down on the floor. "You raised me to be just like you and you're just pissed that it isn't working." Her hand collided with the right side of my face. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again." She harshly whispered. I kept my head hung low for a couple seconds as the stinging began to disappear. "You are never allowed to see that boy ever again, Kathryn. He is nothing but trouble and you don't need to be involved with someone like him." It was the same old song and dance with my mother. She would repeat herself a thousand times and still think she was telling me something new.

"You can't stop me from seeing him, mother." I muttered out once I was standing straight. "He loves me and I love him." She rolled her eyes at my statement. "Kathryn, you're just a teenager and he's the first boy you've ever had a crush on. He has no future ahead of him and I will not have my daughter married to some mechanic that had already been arrested numerous times." My head snapped up at the mention of Jax's criminal record. I had heard little whispers here and there that Jax and his friends at the club had been involved with illegal activity but I didn't take them seriously. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. She let out a laugh as she walked past me and into the kitchen. "Mother, what are you talking about?" I raised my voice.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you, but i'm sure there's a lot that boy hasn't told you." She smarted back. "Jackson Teller has been arrested numerous times for numerous things. He's been arrested for robbery, assault among other things. He has a rap sheet and he isn't even 18 yet, Kathryn!" All I could do was shake my head, trying not to believe what she was saying. "If you don't stop hanging around him, you're going to be arrested as well." I didn't know what to say at this point. Jax had failed to tell me that he had a criminal record but somehow my mother knew right off the bat. The only reason she probably knew was because of her friends that had nothing better to do than talk about people. "Kathryn, this is the last time i'm gonna tell you to stay away from him." She paused for a moment. "Next time, I will not hesitate to call the cops and have him arrested."

A couple hours later, I laid in my bed and thought about my mother's threat. I had no idea if she would really go through with calling the police but she was as predictable as the weather. There was nothing that I wanted more at this moment was to see Jax and convince him to run away with me. I wanted to run away from this place so bad but I knew that would not only jeopardize my education but also my future. The other thing that was bothering me was that Jax didn't tell me anything about being arrested or even having a criminal record. He failed to tell me that he was truly a juvenile delinquent. I guess it's a good thing that my mother didn't find out I slept with him…. She would flip her lid for sure. I just don't get why Jax didn't tell me. He told me he was going to drop out of school but failed to tell me that he was arrested for theft and assault. I had every right to know! I gave him the most precious thing I had and he couldn't even tell me the truth.

I was livid at this point. I tore the covers that were covering my pajama clad body and removed myself from the bed. It was close to midnight but I had a feeling Jax was still awake. So, I replaced my flannel pants with a pair of jeans and placed a sweatshirt over my bra before putting my high tops on. I managed to become an expert at sneaking out of my bedroom but I never attempted to do so at night. I carefully placed one leg over the windowsill and then the other, finally touching the ladder rings. I managed to step down each one and reach the ground without fail. I jumped on my bike and quickly peddled in the direction of Jax's home. I was only going off by memory of where he lived but I was certain that I was going the right way.

About 10 minutes later, I hopped off the bike and walked up the pathway to the front door. I was seconds away from knocking, when the door suddenly opened from the other side. "Who the hell are you?" I recognized the man from the clubhouse a couple nights ago but I wasn't aware that he lived here as well. "I-i-is Ja-x home?" I stuttered out. He was a very tall man; which was very intimidating when compared to my 5'1 stature. He gave me a quizzical look before a smirk came to his Herman Munster like face. "You must be Kate." He continued to smile. "Gemma told me all about what happened earlier between you and my stepson." I could feel my face blush with embarrassment."You two are quite the little couple." I just gave him a small smile. "Jax isn't home at the moment, decided to go to the clubhouse for a party. Gemma can drive you over since you can only ride a bike." He spoke sarcastically. I glared at him for a moment before deciding that this whole ordeal was stupid to begin with. I looked like a fool coming to his house this late at night just to confront him about something that I could wait until the morning. "That's okay." I muttered out. "I'm just gonna head back home." He slowly nodded his head before speaking again. "That's a shame, really. I'm sure Jax would like a distraction but I guess Marissa and a couple of other girls are already there to keep him company." I could feel my blood start to boil at the mention of Marissa's name. I guess he could see that the mention of her name made me highly upset. "Are you sure you don't want Gemma to give you a lift over, she's about to head out herself?" I stared at the ground for a second before accepting the offer.

**Hey guys, **

**So, I decided to update earlier than I wanted to since everyone was asking for an update! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There was a big first and also secrets that were revealed. How do you think Kate is going ****to act once she reaches the clubhouse? So much drama, so little time! I tried to make Kate's first time with Jax be as real as I could make it. I pictured her being very nervous and not sure of what to do, and having Jax lead the way so to speak. He is very experienced after all! The whole deal with Kate not knowing about Jax's criminal record will be a big issue in the upcoming chapter. Victoria is not going to stop being relentless with the whole Jax and Kate relationship. She is hell bent on having her daughter be with someone who she thinks matters. That will be another issue that the story tackles as well.**

**I have a few housekeeping issues to take care of as well. I want to clear the air on the ages and other things that have to do with Jax and the characters. As I stated in a couple chapters ago, the ages and times for the story are going to change. I want to get the high school years behind them as quickly as I can. So in this update and also in the next one, Jax will be 17 and and Kate will be 14. I never said that Kate was older than what she actually was (believe me, I went through the story and checked). This story is subject to jump around in the initial chapters because it's a preview of issues that that the two of them have and how they came to be the couple they are today. Jax is going to age. Kate is going to age. And Jordan is even going to age. I'm skipping through and picking out parts that will make them who they are and their ages are going to change during those times. I will never go backwards, just keep going further into the future. I hope that clears things up for those that were confused about all of that. **

**Please remember to comment and let me know what you think. People haven't been commenting all that much and that is my inspiration. I love hearing y'alls input and without it, it makes me not want to update. So, please, please, please update! **

**Have great rest of the night,  
Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

We soon arrived at the clubhouse, after a painfully awkward car ride. I had never truly met Mr. Morrow until 20 minutes ago but I couldn't see why Jax had a tendency to dislike him so much. He seemed nice enough to drive me to the clubhouse, which he didn't have to do. I quickly told him thank you before I exited the truck and started my search for Jax. I noticed that some of the people were the same ones that were at the party last week, while other looked almost as lost as I was. There were girls in various states of dress, some choosing to dress normal, while most looked like they were auditioning for the cover of Playboy. I tried to ignore their disgusted glances as I made my way through the crowd, trying my best to find any glimpse of Jax. I finally spotted what looked like the back of his head but as I got closer I realized that it was someone else. I was seconds away from just turning around to head back home when Mrs. Morrow started to approach me. I didn't even notice her in the crowd but I must have been very recognizable for her to stalk me out of everyone that surrounded me.

"It's nice to see you with some clothes on, Kathryn." She smiled as she looked me up and down. I definitely looked like I popped out of a Gap catalog while she and the other ladies looked like they were going to a Harley Davidson convention. "I presume you're looking for my son?" I simply nodded my head. "Well-" She began. "Last time I saw him, he was heading back towards the dorm rooms. You might wanna check back there first." I gave her a small smile and a thank you before heading in that direction. I was a foot away from the hallway when a taller, fuller figure stepped in front of me. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" I didn't have to look up to know who was talking. I could tell who it was by their over-aggressive voice. "Last time I checked, girls like you weren't even allowed in the parking lot, let alone inside the clubhouse." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "Why don't you just run along before you see something you don't want to see."

Was this really happening? I swear, everywhere Jax went, that stupid girl had to follow like a lost puppy. It was almost as if she was obsessed with him, or maybe she's obsessed with the lifestyle he lives. Someone could possibly think that I was obsessed with him as well…. I mean I can't stay away from him for more than a day. My heart flutters every time I see him for goodness sakes. Maybe I was some love sick puppy just like Marissa was. I couldn't be that bad when it comes to Jax, could I? I mean there was a bit of an age gap between him and I and he was the quintessential bad boy to my good girl demeanor. Was I just hangin by the same string that Marissa was hanging by? I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head when I approached Jax's door. I slowly reached my hand out and knocked once, hearing a rustling sound come from the other side.

"Hey." He said with a smile. I just smiled back as I stepped in the room, causing him to close the door behind me. The scent of alcohol and the stink of sweat was the first thing that caught my senses, other than the complete mess his room was left in. Before I had time to say anything, his lips slammed onto mine. It practically took my breath away. "Ja-" I tried to say his name. I could taste the alcohol that was left on his lips as they moved against mine. "Jackson-" His lips stayed glued to mine as I struggled to get free. I didn't sneak out of my house just for a make-out session. I snuck out because I needed to hear the truth straight from Jax instead of hearing it from my mother. "Jackson-" I quickly pushed him off of me, causing him to stagger a bit. "What the hell, Kate?" By the way he was acting, I knew that he was more than a little drunk. "What's your problem?" He continued to question. I stayed silent as I stared down at the floor, trying to come up with a way to ask him the question I was dying to ask him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I finally blurted out the question. "Are you a criminal?" I didn't even think before the words flew out of my mouth. The room grew awkwardly silent once again, but this time tension was added to the mix.

"What?" Jax quickly tore off the shirt that he was trying to remove. I noticed that his knuckles began to turn from pink to white as he held on tight to the delicate fabric. "What did you say?" I didn't know whether he was going to flip out or if he was just shocked by the way I chose to ask. "Ar-are you a, uh, a criminal?" I stuttered out this time. I watched as his eyes turned from a light shade of green to almost a Hulk like green color. "Why are you asking me this?" He questioned back. "What have you heard?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I leaned against the adjacent wall. "Kathryn, what have you heard?" His voice raised a bit. My eyes moved from the floor to meet his as I prepared to answer him. "My mother to-" I stopped midsentence once Jax decided that throwing his hands up in the air was a proper way to react. "Of course she did!" He started to yell. "Let me guess, your mother heard it from those hags at the country club; the ones that she honestly thinks are her friends. Is that where she heard it from, Kathryn?"

I could feel my blood start to boil as I heard the harsh words coming out his mouth. I may not have the best relationship with my mother, but Jax had no right to talk about her that way. "Don't you dare talk about my mother, Jackson!" I yelled as I pointed my finger in his direction. "And by the way you answered the question, I guess you must be guilty of something." I began to walk towards him. "So what's the truth, Jax. Did you rob a couple stores? Maybe steal a few things from a convenience store-" I was right in front of him at this point. "Or did you decide to hurt a few people because they didn't follow the rules you made up?" I could tell he was trying his best to control his anger but he was pushed beyond the point of return at this point. "Get out!" He suddenly yelled. I stood back in shock as he stormed over to the door, tearing it open. "Get the hell out, Kate!" He continued to yell. I could feel the tears springing up in my eyes as he just stood there, not even bothering to look my way.

I slowly began to walk out of the room, giving him an upward glance as I passed by him. I figured that it would take a couple seconds and he would call me back but he didn't even bother to do that. The jerk just slammed the door behind me, leaving me to walk down the hallway and into the main room by myself. As if my night couldn't get much worse, a sudden source of noise came floating from the front entrance. That sudden source of noise just so happened to belong to my mother. "I will make sure to call the cops on all of you if you don't tell me where my daughter is!" Her voice echoed through the main room. "Kathryn Lauren Thompson!" She yelled out my name in her typical fashion. "Get out of my way!" I watched on as she pushed past the men and women that were in attendance. "Kathryn?" Before she had a chance to get to me, I felt a protective arm wrap around my shoulder. I quickly looked up and saw a man that I had never seen before. He was a bit shorter than the rest of the men and a bit heavier as well. "I take it you're Kate?" He questioned as my mother continued to get closer. I just looked up at him even more confused than I was before. "Jax's told me all about you, sweetheart." He smiled. I just gave him a quick quizzical look before my eyes fell upon my mother. She was steps away from me and I knew that this was not going to be a pretty sight. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" She yelled out once she finally did approach me. I noticed that Jordan was standing right behind her, her bright blue eyes looking around in wonderment. This was probably the first time, besides the times we watch MTV, that Jordan's seen people with tattoos and barely there clothing.

"I said get your hands off my daughter, creep!" I could feel the man's grip on my shoulder tightening a bit but he still didn't let go. "Lady, you need to calm down." He mumbled as he took a swig of his beer. "I'm not doin anything to her." I could see my mother's eyes glow with rage as she tried to think of what to say or do. "What the hell is going on?" Gemma's voice floated through the air as she pushed past all the people surrounding us. "Who the hell are you?" Gemma asked once she was face to face with my mother. In true Victoria fashion, my mother gave Gemma the up-down look before snarling her face in disgust. "Excuse me?" My mom asked. "Who do you think you are?" I could not believe this was happening. I either had to stop this now or watch on as Gemma beats my mom up. "Mom, let's just go." I finally spoke as I unlooped the man's arm off of my neck. "Oh now you want to leave?" She smarted off as I walked past her, trying to grab her arm so she would follow me. "You better listen to your daughter, mom." Gemma laughed as mom and I began to move. "Better get back to the suburbs before someone finds out you're gone." I could feel my mom tense up even more as I continued to pull her along. At one point, she picked up my sister and decided to hastily drop my arm and stomp ahead of me.

Within seconds, we were outside the clubhouse and my mother's car was awaiting us. She didn't speak as I climbed into the passenger seat. She didn't even speak to the whole way back home. The voice that was coming from inside of the car was Jordan's segment of 20 questions. It took my mom 10 minutes to get back home, speeding the whole way there. I quickly hopped out of the car once she had put it in park, not even bothering to stay behind so she could start yelling at me. I didn't want to hear it and i'm sure it wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. I practically ran up the stairs and into my room, making sure to slam the door extra hard behind me. I could not believe that the best day of my life had turned into one of the worst. Jax was super mad at me. My mother, who was always mad at me, was ten times madder than she's ever been and I was right in the middle of everything. I wish my mother would have never said anything about Jax's criminals past. First off, that was none of her business and she really needs to stop talking to those ladies that say they are her friends.

"Kathryn Lauren Thompson, get down here right now!" My father's voice boomed through the house. I guess my mother finally told him about everything that had happened and he felt that it was time to intervene. I slowly rolled off my bed and opened the bedroom door to find my little sister standing right in front of me. "Daddy told me to come and get you." She smiled. The little freak knew that I was in trouble and she was loving it. I pushed her out of the way and made my way down the stairs, finding my parent's in the living room. "What?" I questioned as I stopped in the doorway of the living room. My mother's heated glare bored into my soul as my father pointed towards the chair. "What's going on, Kate?" His deep voice asked. "Why are you acting out like this?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit as I tried to think of what my mother had told him. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore-" My jaw dropped to the ground. "He's nothing but a bad influence and your mother and I don't want you getting mixed up in that kind of lifestyle." I could not believe this was happening right now! I had no idea what my mother had told my dad but I knew she must have made something up. Jax was not as bad as my mother lets on. Yeah, he had the tendency of being a bad egg, but what teenager nowadays didn't. "And if we find out that you've been seeing him, well then we will have no choice but to call the authorities." He paused for a second. "Do you understand, Kathryn?"

I just decided to nod my head and asked to be excused. "Go ahead." My father answered back, allowing me to spring up from my seat and sprint up the stairs and into my room. I instantly fell onto my bed and started to cry. I could not believe this was happening! I couldn't believe that my mother would go to such great lengths just to ruin my life! I guess she was never in love when she was a teenager; she would have know what I was going through if she was. "Katie?" Jordan knocked on the door. "Katie Bug?" I heard the door creak as she pushed it open. I remained silent as she hopped up on the bed, deciding to sit next to me. "Are you okay?" She whispered. I slowly shook my head, not bothering to look up from the pillow. She stayed quiet for a second before placing her head on my shoulder. "Don't cry, Katie. It's gonna be okay." I lifted my head up slightly and saw her bright, blue eyes staring back at me. "Thanks, Jordan." I gave her a small smile. She smiled back and cuddled deeper into my body. She may have been annoying but she knew how to make a person feel better.

Jordan and I finally ended up falling asleep, only to be awoken by our mother the next morning. Since it was the weekend, mom decided that it would be the perfect time to go meet the new member of the uptight society. I was really in no mood to meet her new friends or to even be around my mother. She made sure we were dressed in our best and looked almost like Stepford children. However, Jordan had other plans for that. She absolutely refused to go with my mother since today was the first day of T-ball practice. As she put it, she did not want to meet anymore snooty people. My mother of course let her off the hook, but I wasn't so lucky. She told me that I needed to go in order to meet people that were suitable to be around. I needed to meet kids my own age and hang out with them instead of being around criminals; her words, not mine.

The ride over to the country club was silent as neither my mother or I was going to be the first to speak. I don't know what she was upset about, but I had a very good reason to be mad. The woman basically ruined my whole life in the matter of hours. Everything was going good but Victoria Thompson has a way of ruining things. When we finally arrived, she stopped the car and turned towards me. "Kathryn, you need to wipe that frown off your face and stop acting like a fool." She spoke authoritatively. "These women are very important and I don't need you acting out like you did last time." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Do you understand, Kathryn?" I just nodded my head before pushing the door open. I walked ahead of her as I passed by people I had never seen before. "Name, please?" The lady asked once I reached the welcome table.

"Kathryn Thompson." I told her. She started looking through different papers until she found the one with my mother's name written on it. "Victoria and Kathryn Thompson?" She asked. I nodded my head as she presented me with my name badge. "Everyone is meeting in the ballroom to your left." She gave me a smile and began to focus her attention on the girl behind me. I placed my name badge on and went straight to the ballroom. As soon as I opened up the doors, I immediately stopped in my tracks. My mother had told me that this was a mother-daughter event but apparently that wasn't the truth. The place was crawling with more guys than actual girls. All I saw were guys and barely any girls my age. "What is this?" I whispered to myself. I didn't dare go further into the room. "Can I help you?" A voice behind me sounded. I quickly turned around and saw an older lady that had too many plastic surgery procedures. "I, um, i'm just waiting for my mom." I answered back nervously. "She's still checking in." The lady just nodded her head and smiled before going around to the other groups of people. I was seconds away from turning back around and bolting it out the door,but my mother showed up before I could do so. "Why are you just standing around?" She questioned as she approached me. "Go out and start talking to someone." She gave me a bit of a push, causing me to jerk forward.

I slowly began to walk around, not really seeing anyone that caught my eye. None the guys looked like Jax. They were all properly dressed and sipping on their sparkling water. They were all talking about what Ivy League college they planned to attend or what their political views were. I could've cared less about what they were talking about. I just wanted to get the heck out of here and go home. "You look bored." My body jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I turned my head and was face to face with some guy. "Don't worry, my mother dragged me here as well." I watched as he looked around at the other people. I had no idea who this guy was but he kind of intrigued me. "Name's Andrew." He smirked as his head turned in my direction. I stayed silent for a few seconds before telling him my name. "Kathryn."

He stuck his hand out, "Well it's nice to meet you, Kathryn."

**A/N: **

**Hey guys!****  
****Its been a long time, hasn't it?! Well, I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been working on this update for a little over 4 weeks now and I finally got it finished :) So, let's get down to the important business. How do you all feel about Victoria? She's a whole lot worse than she is in Monster that's for sure. And now, Kathryn's father is in the mix all because of Victoria. Also, what do you think about Jax and Kate's fight? I didn't want it to get too brutal but they aren't just going to kiss and make up. Jax is very stubborn and Kate is very young. She doesn't know what to do in the situation she's currently in. I guess the other big news is that I brought in another character. What do you all think of Andrew? Do you think he's a good guy or a bad guy? He seems nice, right? If something was to develop between Kate and Andrew, how do you think Jax's is going to react How about how Victoria is going to react?! **

**Please let me know what you thought of the update! I know a lot of you were hoping for another Love update and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! It means a lot to us writers to hear the feedback you all have. I also wanted to ask if anyone is interested in making a trailer for the Love story? I loved having one for Monster and I think having one for Love would be great :) Let me know if you are interested. Another thing, I will be writing the Monster update in the coming days but i'm not sure when it will be out. It may not be until late November or December, but be on the lookout! Remember to check out the Tumblr page, i've added new character pictures and you will be able to see what Andrew looks like. Last but not least, I have a new story coming out soon, maybe tonight or tomorrow. It's called Like I'm Gonna Lose You, so make sure to look for it! Hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

I quietly parked my bike outside the garage as I saw people flooding out of the building. They all looked as if they were knocking on death's door but that's what happens when you drink every alcoholic beverage in sight. I contemplated just going to Jax's house but I figured that he would be here since this was the last place I had seen him. All I wanted to do was talk to him and tell him that I was sorry for listening to my mother. I can't believe I let her get in my head and manipulate things. I quickly brushed past the people that were gathering in the entryway, still not seeing any sign of Jax. I was halfway towards the hallway when I saw Opie, who happened to be Jax's best friend. I had only met the guy a handful of times, never really speaking to him.

"Kate?" Opie's voice rang through the room. I stopped in my tracks as spun around to face him. "Hi, Opie." I gave him a smile. "How are you today?" He gave me a quizzical look before looking towards the hallway. "Okay, I guess." He spoke slow. "What are you doing here?" It was my turn to look at him. "I came to visit Jax; is he not here?" His eyes widened in surprise as he took another glance towards the hallway. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, he's here." I just nodded my head and gave him a wave before I started making my way towards the back rooms. I could have sworn I heard Opie start to laugh as I made my way deeper into the area, finally stopping in front of Jax's door. I knocked two times and heard a shuffling noise from the other side. A few seconds later, a naked Jax answered the door, eyes as wide as saucers. "Kate?" He asked shocked. By that time it was too late. I had already laid eyes on the blonde girl laying in his bed, naked as the day she was born. Before I even knew what was happening, my hand smacked across his face once again, causing his head to whip to the left.

I practically ran out of the building, trying my best not to start crying. I didn't want anyone that inhibited this place to see that Jax was the reason for my tears. I gathered up my bike and before I could ride away, Gemma and Jax's step dad appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't help but freeze in my tracks. I watched as Gemma removed her sunglasses and stared at me, while Clay just stood there like a bump on a log. In that small span of time, Jax sprinted out of the clubhouse, now wearing a robe and his boxers. "Kate, let me explain." He huffed out as he grabbed a hold of my arm. I jerked it out of his grasp and mounted my bike. "I have nothing to say to you, Jackson!" I yelled. This of course caused everyone around us to turn and look. "I came back here to apologize for what happened but you obviously moved on." He just shook his head. "I can't deal with this anymore, Jax. I can't keep allowing myself to fall in love with you if you can't keep your hands off of other girls. Maybe my mom and dad were right, maybe i'm too young for you. Maybe I need to wait a few more years before I commit to being in a relationship with someone."

"Are you leaving me?" Just by the tone of his voice, I knew he was pissed. "Is that what you're saying, Kathryn?" I just nodded my head. "It's over, Jax." And with those last words, I peddled away from Jax and my broken heart….

I must have laid in bed for hours like a typical broken hearted teenager. I didn't want to eat anything, I didn't want to interact with anyone, and I didn't want to go out of my room. My mother didn't even bother to come in and check up on me. She left early in the morning to play tennis with some lady she met at her party last night. My dad had to go into work early this morning, so that just left Jordan and I. Last time I checked, she was positioned on the couch watching cartoons. I tried my best to take a nap or at least close my eyes for a few minutes but I couldn't do either. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that stupid girl naked in Jax's bed. I should have known something was up when Opie was acting all strange. Maybe if I was as cold-hearted as my mother, I would have never gone there to apologize. I would have never saw that stupid girl and Jax together. "Katie!" Jordan's voice vibrated up the stairs. "There's a boy here to see you." I immediately jumped up and out of my bedroom. Even though I was the one who ended things, I was hoping that Jax would be waiting at the door. When I rounded the corner, I saw the boy from last night. "Andrew?" I asked a bit confused. He slowly turned around and shined that bright smile that I saw last night. "Is this a bad time?" He asked as he looked between Jordan and I. "No, not at all." I smiled.

"Who are you?" Jordan spoke up as she placed her hands on her hips. Andrew let out a laugh as he knelt down to her level. "Names, Andrew-" He stuck his hand out. "What's your name, gorgeous?" Jordan rolled her eye and declined his hand. "Jordan- Katie's sister." She told him matter-of-factly. "Why don't you go watch TV." I told her, slightly pushing her out of the way. "You're not the boss of me, Kate." This time I was the one rolling their eyes as I gave Andrew a quick smile. "Would you excuse us for a second, Andrew?" Before he could respond, I closed the door in his face. "What happened to Jax?" Jordan quickly asked. "That weirdo is not Jax." She was adamant on finding out who he was. "First off, you don't even know who Jax is." I began. "Secondly, you need to mind your own business and quit bothering me." I pushed her towards the living room and waited until she slowly made it back.

I feathered my hair slightly and pulled down my shirt before opening the door. "Sorry about that." I apologized with a smile. "It's cool. I have two little brothers as well; I know how it goes." His smile was electric. "Uh, would you like to come in?" He accepted my offer and made his way into the house. I closed the door and directed him to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink, maybe something to eat?" I was so nervous but not as nervous as I was with Jax. "Sure, whatcha got?" He took a seat at the island. "Uh, well, we have cookies, some fruit, a couple leftovers from the night before?" He just smiled before asking for just a glass of water.

"I'm pretty sure your mom is playing tennis with my mom, today." He said between sips. "In fact, it was your mother's idea that I come over here." My heart kind of fell when I heard that. I thought maybe Andrew came over because he wanted too but my mother was the one who suggested it. Typical Victoria! "Oh." Was all I could say as I poured myself a glass of water. "Yeah, I originally had plans with a couple friends of mine but-" He finished his sentence. I was suddenly not feeling very happy anymore. I actually thought that Andrew was normal, not like the other guys that my mother has picked out for me. "If she asks, just tell her I spent a couple hours here, watched some TV, talked a bit. It would really help me out with my mom as well." I watched as he got up, finishing his water, before he gave me a smile and a wave goodbye. Seconds later, I heard the door close and I was alone once again.

"Straighten your back, Kathryn!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked around the studio. "Hunchback girls don't win the crown!" Lissa, the deranged pageant coach my mother hired, continued to yell. I had been at this for the over three hours and she had yet to give me any kind of my basketball coach let us have water whenever we needed it. Lissa barely let me run to the bathroom, for goodness sakes. "Kathryn, you're not showing me that you want the crown." I let out a sigh as I just walked. "Let her have a break before she starts crying." Mr. Nick called out annoyed. My mother thought that if she hired a male coach, along with a female, it would increase my odd of winning. I had been doing pageants off and on throughout my life, winning and losing my fair share. My mother tried to put Jordan into them but she refused from day one. Mother was so embarrassed during one pageant because Jordan thought it would be a good idea to pick her nose on stage in front of the judges. She not only picked her nose, but also ate what she had found. I guess you could say that was Jordan's last pageant.

"Kate, you're going up against some of the best girls in the state. You need to do your best." That was all I heard for the past couple hours. I was all for competition but not this kind. "Be the crown, Kathryn. Be the crown." Mr. Nick repeated dramatically. "Just think how good that crown is going to look on that pretty blonde head of yours. It's going to look amazing." Lissa exclaimed. "Now, get back to work so that moment can happen!"

Jax's POV

"You wanna another?" I looked up from the empty beer bottle and shook my head. "Think i've had enough for the day." I replied as I tried to remove myself from the barstool. "I'm gonna head out back." Bobby just nodded his head. I staggered toward the back door, passing through the people that had accumulated due to the party. I couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before but I apparently woke up with some croweater laying next to me and my girlfriend standing behind my door. After yesterday, I figured that Kate wouldn't be back for a while. She would just need some time to cool off and then she would be back. Her mother was partly to blame for everything that was happening. I thought my mother was bad, Kate's mom was that much worse. It was like the woman couldn't mind her own business. I guess living the life of a spoiled housewife was very boring.

I made my way to the roof of the clubhouse, lighting a cigarette in the process. I knew in the back of my mind that there was no coming back from what I did to Kate. This was the second time something like this had happened but I couldn't remember anything this time. The first time I cheated on her, it was very clear. I remember doing it and then not feeling any remorse until the next day when I saw her. Kate was nothing like the other girls around here. She was like a breath of fresh air. She was a cool spring day compared to the harsh winter nights the rest of these girls represented. I had never felt this way about any other girl. Kate was something different, a good different. She may have been young but that wasn't the point. Fuck, I was in love with the damn girl from day one.

"Jackson!" Gemma's voice rang through the air. I stubbed out the cigarette that I had forgotten all about and headed towards the ladder. I sprinted towards the office where I knew she would be. "What's up?" I asked a bit out of breath. Gemma looked at me, placing her glasses on the desk. "What happened this morning?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes since I tried to convince myself that Gemma wouldn't meddle. "What do you mean?" I tried to play cooly. The all knowing Gemma saw right through me. "Don't play stupid with me, Jackson. What are you doing with that little girl?" I ran a hand through my somewhat shaggy hair. "According to your conversation with Opie, she's apparently the one." Of course, Gemma sees and hears everything that goes on around here. "Mom, I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe you should just mind your business for once and n-" The strength of her hand stopped me from finishing.

"You don't talk to me that way, Jackson. No wonder that little girl left you." I was trying my best to control my anger but between Kate and my mother, I was on borrowed time at this point. "Now, you go make things right with her. I don't want to see another croweater or hang-around coming out your room, you hear me?" I just nodded my head and stormed out of the office. I had no idea how I was going to get Kate back but it had to be something good.

Kate's POV

"Okay, 10 minutes until the swimwear competition!" Lissa yelled as she frantically raced around the hotel room. "I need Kate in her bathing suit in less than a minute, people!" The hotel room was crowded with people I didn't even know. Lissa and Mr. Nick had brought all these people with them without telling anyone. My father was probably shelling out quite a fortune for all of this. "Okay, people, we now have 7 minutes until Kate needs to be on stage!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I watched her run around. "Kathryn-" I turned at the sound of my mother's voice. "I just wanted to tell you good luck, sweetheart." She smiled. "You're much beautiful than the other girls out there, so i'm not worried." I let out a sigh as my mother went from being sweet and caring to her typical self. "Thanks, mom." I told her with a small smile. "Kathryn!" I whirled around and saw Mr. Nick and Lissa stomping towards me. "We have less than five minutes to get you downstairs; hustle your bustle!" I quickly followed close behind them and over to the elevators. Mr. Nick and Lissa made small talk as I just waited for the lift to finally come. "Are you ready for this, Kate?" Lissa asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be." I replied. She gave me a huge smile as the doors of the elevator finally opened. After a 30 second ride to the first floor, I was finally lined up behind the other girls. I decided to just keep to myself instead of communicating with the other girls. While I was waiting, I looked around the room. The place was packed with parents, pageant coaches, judges, and Jax. Wait, what? My eyes almost bulged out of my eyes as I stared at the blonde haired boy. He gave me a small wave and a smile as he stared back. I couldn't believe he was here right now. How did he even know that I would be here? Before I could do anything about it, the announcer started to speak. He gave his introductions and started calling out the girls names. After the 11th girl, it was finally my turn. I took a deep breath and pasted a smile on my face before making my way onto the stage. I heard people applause I made my way around the stage. I made sure to make eye contact with the judges, my coaches, my parents, and lastly Jax. He managed to give me a wink as he clapped along with the others. I'm not gonna lie, my heart may have fluttered a little as I made my way off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce the 1st runner up and the winner of today's pageant." I stood in front of the girl that I was up against. The room was somewhat silent, given the few people that had girls in the pageant. "Okay, the first runner up of Glitter and Dreams Teen Pageant 1995 is-" A drumroll filled the air. "Rebecca Hudson!" The girl immediately dropped my hands and placed her fake smile on her face as she accepted the bouquet of flowers. "That means today's winner is Kathryn Thompson!" I could hear my mother and coaches cheer from the crowd and a lone whistle filling the room. My eyes glanced towards Jax, who stood there with a smile spread on his face. I was still pissed off about what had happened, but Jax was just too irresistible to stay angry at. I understand that he cheated on me but I loved him. Part of me wanted to just forgive him, but I knew in the back of my mind that he would probably do it again. MTV taught me that once your man cheats, he's always a cheater!

After thousands of pictures, I was finally able to remove myself from the stage and go find my family. I hit the elevator button and it arrived within seconds. I hit the 6th button and moved to the back, waiting for the doors to close. Before they had a chance to close all the way, a hand moved itself between the metal slides, causing the doors to open once again. "Mind if I share a ride with the gorgeous queen?" Jax smiled as he hopped inside. He hit the button that closes the doors and sauntered over to where I was standing. "Hello, beautiful." He placed his arms above my head, trapping me between his arms. "Jackson." I replied with a cold stare. His smile got bigger as he just stared back. "Listen-" He began, removing his arms. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I swear to you that I don't remember anything that happened that night. I don't even think I slept with that girl." I just rolled my eyes as he tried to defend himself. "I swear to you, Kate. Please, please just forgive me." He pleaded.

I had to look away from his gaze because I was starting to get sucked in. I wanted so badly to forgive him but he didn't deserve to be let off the hook. "Kate?" He called out my name. The elevator dinged before I could tell him my answer. "I'll think about it." I told him with a smirk. I placed one last kiss on his cheek and sashayed out of the elevator, making sure to send him the same wink he had given me on stage.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, **

**First off, let me just apologizing for not updating when I was supposed too. I was planning on updating the 21st but I got called into work ****and with the Holiday rush, I got extremely busy and I couldn't finish writing. I pushed it back to the 26th but I woke up with a Upper Respiratory infection and felt like crap. Today has been the first day that i've actually felt okay. I had the update ready to go by Christmas but I just felt awful. So once again, I apologize. For the time being, I will not be putting a date on my updates just in case I don't make them. I hate putting dates on them and having you all get excited about it, but then get all bummed out when the date comes and goes. I will say that I plan to have Monster out by the end of next week! Okay, so let's talk about this update. What do you all think about Jax and Kate's relationship? How about Jax cheating with the croweater (who will appear again in the future)? How about Andrew? Please let me know what you think! I got a lot of comments on Monster, so I want to see a lot of comments for this update as well :) **

**Also, I had a couple people ask me about the new story I promised you guys. I am having some trouble getting it together but I will update you all on the situation when I post monster. If I get it going, I will make sure to post it on here for you all to read. **

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and a very happy new year!**


	8. Attention Attention

Hey guys,

So I know a couple of you are asking about when Love will be updated. Well, it will be updated by sometime next week ( most likely the weekend). I might be able to squeeze Love and Monster in this week if I get a snow day, but that's sometime rare in college. Speaking of Monster, it will be updated sometime next week as well. It's going to be a tough one but it'll be worth it in the end. Also, Heartbeat will be updated by the middle of February.

The second point I want to announce is that I have another story… This one is not related to SOA in anyway and it's not even on this sight. I noticed that you couldn't put none character fan fiction on here, so the story is located on Mibba and Wattpad. If you're a Motley Crue fan then it might be up your alley. The story is about Nikki Sixx and it's written kind of like Monster and Love combined. It starts off in the future and then goes back to the past. Sorry if that didn't make sense. I will post the link for both sites down below. I'm pretty sure you can access the story on both sites but i'm not for sure about Mibba. They are both great sites though!

Have a great night!

(www).(mibba).com(/)(Stories)(/)(Read)(/)(607853)(/)(Lovin)(-)(Lately)(/)

(www).(wattpad).com(/)(story)(/)(62126622)(-)(lovin)(%)(27)(-)(lately)

And i'm sorry that I had to put it this way, I couldn't save it as a hyperlink.


	9. Chapter 8

I leaned back into the wooden chair as I let the sun soak into my skin. It was officially the weekend and Charming was going through a heat spell. My mother had decided to take Jordan and I to the Country Club since they had the only clean pool in the city. I wasn't much of a swimmer but it felt nice to get away from the drama that was my 14 year old life. Jax had called a few times in the past days but I never answered the phone. Part of me wanted so badly to pick up the phone and make up but the other part of me wanted him to sweat it out. It was his fault that we were going through this mess, so it was only fitting to make him suffer a bit. "Did you put your sunblock on?" My mother's question snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yes, mother." I rolled my eyes. I knew she saw that but I just chose to ignore her.

I settled deeper into my chair but soon raised up when I saw Andrew walk through the gate. He wore his dark swim trunks and a button down shirt, which was unbuttoned. I couldn't help but stare as he started to remove the shirt, handing it on the back of one of the lounge chairs. "What are you staring at?" Jordan yelled, startling me back to reality. "Are you staring at that boy?" She continued to question. "He isn't that cute, Kate." I pushed her out of my way and started making my way towards Andrew. I wasn't usually the type to approach guys but there was a first for everything. "Hey Andrew." I spoke. He quickly turned around and gave me a smile.

"Hey Kate, how's it going?" He asked with a smile. I gave him a shrug of my shoulder and told him that I was doing fine. "It's really hot out today." I spoke and instantly regretted the statement. He obviously knew that it was hot outside. "Yeah, I guess it is. Perfect time for the pool though." I just nodded my head as silence took over us. "You gonna get in with me?" He soon asked. I gave him a confused look, not entirely sure what he meant. "The pool; do you wanna get in the pool with me?" I quickly nodded my head as I began to strip out of my jeans and top. I could feel his eyes on me as I placed my clothes on the chair next to his.

"Ready?" Before I could answer him, he jumped straight into the cool water. I stood there for a couple seconds with a grin on my face as I watched him emerge from the water. "Well-" He took a breath. "Are you going to come in?" I followed his lead and jumped straight in as well. The water was colder than I thought and hit my body like a ton of bricks. I almost wanted to scream as I raised out of the water. "Cold, isn't it?" Andrew laughed as he swam towards me. I backed up against the stone wall and took my time catching my breath. Once he reached me, he placed his arms on either side of my body. My heart began to beat even harder as he just stared at me with those blue eyes. "You wanna go somewhere and talk?" He spoke lightly so only I could hear him. All I could do was nod my head.

I quickly followed him out of the water and onto the pavement. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. At one point, he grabbed a hold of my hand and lead me the rest of the way. We ended up in a pool house on the other side of the court. "Nice, huh?" Andrew asked as he closed the door behind me. "My dad hooked me up with it so I could spend some time away from my mom during social events." I just nodded my head as I looked around. There were various posters of athletes and half-dressed models. It was a typical boy's room.

"You want a beer?" He pulled open the refrigerator door. I thought about his question for a second. If I declined, he would probably think I was a dork or something. If I accepted, there was a chance I would become drunk and I didn't want that. "Uh, no thank you." I spoke out. He just shrugged his shoulders as he pulled one for himself. "Suit yourself." He popped the top, taking a long drink from the bottle. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked as he placed the bottle on the table. He laid down on the bed, which I found to be a little odd. Why would he need a bed in here if he just stayed her for a few hours at the most. It's not like he slept here all night. He really just needed a couch or a futon at the most. "I don't know; what do you wanna do?" I questioned back. I really had no idea what was happening at this point. I was alone with a guy, who wasn't Jax, in his own personal pool house. There was a bed, alcohol, and barely any clothes.

Andrew leaned up from the bed, placing his hands on the side of my face. "I can think of a few things." He whispered as his lips connected with mine. I sat there a little shocked at first before my lips started moving along with his. I couldn't believe I was kissing him. I felt his hand run down my bare arm, coming to rest right on my right hip. He slightly gripped the skin, causing a surge of butterflies to erupt in my stomach. After a few more seconds, Andrew pulled away and smiled. "Was that your first kiss?" He asked a bit too cocky. I gave him a confused look as I pulled away even more. "Why do you ask that?" I questioned. He continued to smile as he leaned back in the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, "I could tell by the way you kiss."

The butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach ceased to exist after that comment. Was he saying that I was a bad kisser? He honestly thought that he was my first kiss? "Are you trying to say I'm a bad kisser?" I asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have you know that you were not my first kiss." I could feel my face heating up as the words escaped my mouth. "I've kissed boys before." He gave me that stupid smirk that I was convinced every boy had. "I'm sure you have, sweetheart." I wanted to slap him across the face so bad but I just decided to leave. "Kate?" He started to get up. "Kate, I was just joking." I chose to ignore him as I pulled the pool house door open. The people that were around instantly looked up and saw me leaving. A few of them started to whisper as I walked by but I just chose to ignore them. I just wanted to go home and hide away like a hermit crab...

I managed to spend the rest of my Saturday afternoon huddled in my room until Penelope called and asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat. I really didn't want too but I didn't want to tell her no. I quickly got redressed and rode my bike over to the place. "Hey!" Penelope cheered as placed the lock on my bike. I just gave her a smile as I made my way over to where she was standing. "You don't look very happy." Her face fell. "What's the matter?" I explained to her what had happened. I wasn't sad about it, I was just super pissed! What gave Andrew the right to say that to someone? Who did he think he was, Christian Slater? "He's a dummy anyway; I wouldn't worry about it, Kate." I stayed silent as we took our seats at one of the tables. There were kids from both the high school and middle school walking around, trying to score a date or something else.

Penelope and I ordered a round of Pepsi as we watched the people around us make total fools of themselves. We must have been there for around 20 minutes before a familiar blonde walked through the doors. "Uh oh." Penelope spoke as she gulped down her drink. My head shot up to see what she was talking about. "What?" I asked a bit too panicked. I for sure thought that my mother had shown up to ruin what was left of my already terrible day. "Really?" I breathed out as I watched Jax search the place. "How'd he know you were going to be here?" She asked. I just shook my head, trying to figure that one out as well. "Maybe you should go talk to him." I turned to look at her, rolling my eyes so she could see. "What?" She began. "He obviously came here to see you." I tried to shake her off but Jax just looked so out of place. All eyes were on him as he continued his search. "Fine." I hastily removed myself from the seat and started walking toward him.

"Jackson." I said his name. He instantly turned around, a small smile forming on his face. "Hey." He spoke softly. I just looked at him, trying my best not to be a tad bit happy that he was actually here. "What are you doing here, Jax?" I yelled over the music that had just started. He looked at me confused, I guess not hearing what I had said. I repeated my question but it was no use. After a third attempt, I grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd. I wanted to find a somewhat quiet space where I could talk to him without having to yell. I would probably end up yelling anyway. Once I found a secure place, I closed the door behind us so no one could see or hear us. "Ja-" His lips connected with mine before I could even speak. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair but I decided against it. "Stop!" I pushed him away, causing him to fall into one of the chairs. "I didn't bring you in here for a make-out session." His eyes were wide. I guess he didn't expect me to push him away. "What are you doing here Jax; how did you know where I was?" I ran my hand through my hair, clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

"Your sister told me I could find you here." Jordan told him where I was; that little snitch! "I went by your house but I saw your parents were home, so I decided to leave before they caught me. I was about to leave and Jordan came out and told me where I could find you." He looked around the room in almost disgust. "Should've figured you'd be here." His tone was filled with sarcasm. "Only the kids with sticks shoved up their asses hang out around here." My jaw fell as I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you implying that I have a stick up my butt?" I was all attitude at that point. How dare he say something like that towards me. This was my first time ever being in this place and he was acting as if I was here every weekend.

Jax started to laugh, which lit the fire under my butt even more. "What are you laughing at?" I raised from my seat and stood in front of him. "You know what Jackson-" I pointed my finger towards his face. "You are the most immature guy I've ever met in my whole entire life. I don't know what your deal is but I'm over it." I sharply turned toward the door but his hand caught me by surprise. "I'm immature-" He started yelling. "At least I didn't parade around the local Country Club with Richie Rich." My eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I heard all about what happened. Did you have fun in that pool house or did the two of you just talk about life?" His tone was filled with venom. Since he was being so rude to me, I decided that he needed to receive the same treatment. I jerked my arm out of his grip, "What happened in the pool house is between Andrew and I. It's not of your business, Jackson."

"Did you fuck him?" His question was blunt and disgusting. "Did you add your slash mark to the bedpost like all the other girls have done?" I could not believe he was talking to me like this. Who the hell did he think I was? "You're disgusting, Jackson Teller!" I started to cry. "You honestly think I would sleep with Andrew when I'm clearly still in love with you?" His expression began to change. "Just because I went into the pool house with him doesn't mean I did anything. As for the bedpost comment-" I took a breath. "Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror before calling someone out for being a whore." I quickly exited the room, pushing through the people that were waiting outside. I couldn't stand to be in this place any longer. I needed to get home before I had a breakdown...

As soon as I entered the house, I threw my stuff down and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed the wooden door behind me and collapsed on the bed. I basically cried the entire way home and I didn't see it easing up anytime soon. How could he say such vile things to me? He had to have known that I would never in a million years sleep with a guy like Andrew. Granted, I did kiss him but that was as stupid mistake to begin with. Plus, the jerk told me I was a bad kisser. I just wished that Jax could hear the words coming out of his mouth. He never takes the time to stop and listen, instead he just blurts out whatever he's thinking. "Katie?"

I looked up from my pillow and saw Jordan slowly creeping into my room. "Katydid?" She called out my nickname. "Go away." I muffled into my pillow. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially her. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. She was a smart little girl so she probably already figured that Jax had told me that she was the one who told him where I was. "I'm sorry, Katie." She apologized. "Jax wanted to know where you were and I told him. I like Jax." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Jax's charm had officially made it's way into Jordan's heart. I laid there for a few more minutes before I took my face out of the pillow. "You look like a raccoon." Jordan commented. I looked over to the mirror and saw that my mascara had ran down my face. "Thanks, Jory." I called her by her nickname. I tried my best to wipe off what I could but it was becoming useless. "So, are you still mad at me?" She asked as she jumped on my bed. I looked over at her and shook my head. I had no right to be mad at her in the first place but I needed someone to blame. "No, I'm not mad at you." I sighed. "I'm mad at Jax, that's who I'm mad at."

"What did he do?" She quickly asked as she leaned forward. She was like a old lady in a hair salon, needing to get the latest gossip from those around her. "He was just being a jerk; saying things he shouldn't have been saying." She nodded her head like she understood. "I love him so much, Jor, but mom and dad hate him with a passion." I whispered. "I love him so much that sometimes I hate him because he becomes stupid. He starts acting like a typical boy and that just gets on my nerves." Jordan placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned in. "You have to follow your heart, sister. Jax is your Prince Charming and you're his Disney Princess." Sometimes I wondered how she became so smart at such a short period of time. I wasn't this smart when I was her age, that's for sure. "Where'd you learn to say those things?" I questioned.

"MTV, Disney movies, and you." I rolled my eyes at her answer but hugged her anyway. "You're a pain but I love to you to Mars, skunkhead." She gave me a smile and shoved me away from her. "I love to you to Jupiter, snotface."

A couple days had passed and I was feeling much better. I had forgotten all about the encounter with both Jax and Andrew, but that all changed when I was at the park with Jordan. Like the other day, it was very warm outside and it was nearing 9:00 at night but Jordan insisted that we stay out so she could practice her lay-ups. Since I was helping her and guarding her at different points of the evening, I was all sweaty and looked a mess. My blonde hair was thrown in a sloppy ponytail, my legs were either scraped or dirty, and my cut-off t-shirt was soaked with both sweat and water. Most of the kids at the Country Club had either gone in for the night or were swimming inside.

I didn't notice that people were watching us until I looked up and saw Andrew and another girl standing by the fence, snickering like little girls. "Isn't that the guy you liked?" Jordan asked. I just brushed off her question and stole the ball from her. "Hey!" She yelled as she started running after me. "I hope your sister plays basketball better than she can kiss." Andrew shouted over the fence, causing the girl to laugh even harder. I tried my best to ignore the comment but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Want me to go beat em up?" Jordan asked. I just shook my head and threw the ball towards the hoop. "Two points for the girl who can't kiss." Andrew screamed once again. At that point I was enraged. I was tired of hearing his comments and I was tired of hearing that stupid girl laughing every five minutes. I threw the ball to the ground and stomped my way over to the fence. "What is your problem?" I yelled once I reached the steel contraption. "You think it's cool to talk about people or to laugh at them?" Andrew and the girl looked a bit surprised but he still had that stupid smirk on his face. "Well news flash, it's not. I don't need your approval to let me know that I suck at kissing because trust me, I already know that I don't. If you want to ask someone who knows, I would advise you to go ask Jax Teller. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you how good of a kisser I am or how good in bed that I am." The words escaped me before I could even think. Both of their eyes were wide at this point.

"You slept with Jax Teller?" The girl asked as she sized me up. I just stood there, wide eyes as well, trying to think of something else to say. I decided to just turn back around and race down to the court and retrieve the ball and Jordan. Andrew tried calling my name but I just ignored it and walked as fast as I could back into the common room. I couldn't believe I just revealed that to them. My mother was going to find out for sure now that I was doing just more than hanging out with Jackson Teller. Jordan tried to ask me what had happened but I chose to ignore her as well. She didn't need to know what I had told them...

The coast had been clear for a couple days and I was surprised. I would have figured that the girl that was with Andrew would have went home and told her parents, who just so happened to hang out around the same tennis court as my mother did. Everything was as normal as it had been but I knew it wouldn't last. It was my turn to pick up the weekly groceries and bring them home since my mom was too busy at the club. Jordan had to stay after school for practice so I was on a solo mission. I made sure to get everything on the list and pay for it before making my way out of the store. "Kate?" A woman's voice called out my name. I quickly turned around and saw Jax's mom standing behind me. "I thought that was you." White air escaped her mouth as she talked. "Hello Mrs. Marrow." I told her politely. "How are you today?" She rolled her eyes at my question. "You can cut the shit kid; I'm not one of the ladies at that Country Club you go to." I let out a sigh as I nodded my head. "I heard you and Jax were on the outs again." I looked at her confused. "You two are fighting again?" She broke the statement down. "He came home the other night pissed off at the world, so I figured it had something to do with you."

"We aren't together at the moment, Mrs. Marrow. We needed a break and stuff." My sentence dropped off at the sight of her face. "Did you break up cause you needed a break or because of your parents?" She questioned. I looked to the ground. "If it's because of your parents, my son isn't going to stop just because mommy and daddy don't approve. Jax gets what Jax wants, and honey you're the one he wants." I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, kid." Mrs. Marrow just had a way of getting into a person's brain and picking it apart. "I can see that you're just as pissed about being away from Jax as he is being away from you but that's what makes a relationship stronger. Women need to be wanted and Jax is wanting you so bad at this point. He's been pissing and moaning around the house but he needs to sweat it out. You need to make him sweat it out until he can no longer take it."

I was so confused by her suggestion but I just rolled with it. "Okay." I replied. "I'll let him sweat it out." She nodded her head and shifted her purse on her shoulder. "Well, it was nice talking to ya Kate. I hope to see you in the near future, but not too soon." I watched as she walked away and out of sight. That woman was something else. She was the type of woman you knew that took no crap from people and had a handle on her family. If you messed with her, she would make sure to kick your butt nine different ways. No wonder everyone in the town is terrified of her...

The weeks passed on like a cloud in the sky and my life was back to normal. It was almost as normal as it was before I moved to Charming. I hadn't heard from Jax since the night at the club and Andrew made sure to keep his distance. Jordan and I enjoyed our time on the court and by the pool without being harassed for various things. It was as if telling Andrew that I had slept with Jax was a blessing. My mother had planned for all of us to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate the fact that my dad was promoted. She made sure to make reservations at a ritzy restaurant an hour out of town and made sure that we were all dressed up. She managed to put on whatever made her look like she was worth a million bucks, while my dad dressed like a normal person. Before we could even leave the house, Jordan dropped a whole bottle of fruit punch on her dress, causing my mom's head to almost explode. She not only had to clean Jordan up but she now had to clean the kitchen up in her dinner outfit. It was my job to pick out Jordan's new outfit but everything I suggested ended up being hated. I finally got her to settle on a dress as long as she could wear her tennis shoes with it. By this point in time, we were 30 minutes away from missing the reservation so my mother no longer cared.

My dad raced his way to the restaurant, speeding past cars and luckily not passing any police. Once we reached the place, my mom rushed us out of the car and into the restaurant. The man brought us to our table, which was near the bar. When it came time to order our drinks, my mom decided to be fancy and got a glass of one of the most expensive wines in the place. Dad settled on a beer, while I got a water. Jordan decided that this was the perfect time to be funny and asked the waiter for a shot of vodka to go with her coke. My mother's eyes almost popped out of her head as my dad laughed his head off. " I am so sorry." My mom kept apologizing. The waiter didn't really care and just accepted her apology before walking away. "I have to use the restroom." I announced as I raised from my seat. I didn't wait for my mom's approval before walking towards the back of the building.

Like always, I looked around to make sure I was going the right way and to see all the people. I looked at people in the other dining room and those sitting at the bar. There were two couples sitting at the bar and a few solo people. My eyes reached the end of the bar and saw Jackson Teller sitting at the very end, a glass of clear liquid in his grasp. I kind of stopped dead in my tracks, wondering how in the world he could even be here. How did he even know I would be here? "Excuse me?" Someone behind me sounded, causing me to snap out of my daze. I apologized to the server and made my way over to Jax. "You look nice." He smiled once I was standing right in front of him. It was like the night at the club all over again. "Are you stalking me or something? How do you always know where I'm at?" He just shrugged his shoulders and took a drink. "I heard you ran into my mom a couple weeks ago." He began. "I'm sure she gave you her special word of wisdom." I ignored his comment and crossed my arms against my chest. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened at the club. I was being an asshole and you didn't deserve to be talked to like that. I love you so much, Kate. God, you have no idea how much I love you and it scares the hell out of me."

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere. "You love me?" I questioned. "You really love me?" He nodded his head as he took my hand in his. "With all my heart." I could have melted right then and there. I could have become a pool of jello. This was the first time Jax had really told me that he loved me. "I love you too, Jax. " I replied. He gave me a smile and raised up from the chair. "I have my bike outside." He smiled. "We can go somewhere and make up for all the time we've missed." I could feel my heart beating like a bass drum in my chest. I looked out towards the people in the restaurant, trying to see if any of my relatives could see me. I knew that if I left with Jax, my parents would freak out and call everyone in town. I wanted to leave with him so badly but I knew that would be the worst thing I could do. "I can't." I told him. "I'm here with my parents." He nodded his head. "Meet me at my house around 9:30, I should be back by then." I smiled.

"You got it."

**A/N: Hey guys!  
I managed to update on the day I was going to; YAAAY! I really started to get into the chapter after the little interaction between Andrew and Kate at the beginning of the story. I honestly didn't know if I was going to be able to come up with anything for this chapter but i'm so happy I did. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm asking for ****at least 6 comments but I will greatly accept more as well! I don't know when the next update will be, probably around the second week of March at the latest. I'm gonna try to write piece by piece and then have it done by then. I hope you all have a great rest of the night. I'm gonna go write a little and watch some Walking Dead, i'm hooked! **

**Have a great night!**


	10. Message

Hey Guys!

SO I know that it's been forever since I updated and that is my fault. I had no motivation after my Spring semester since it was so draining but i'm starting to get back into my normal rhythm! I will be starting Love back up and I will be finished Monster. I also have an idea for a new story that may have a little One Tree Hill feel since that's my new favorite show. Again, I am so sorry to keep you all waiting and wondering but I promise that won't happen again :)


	11. Chapter 9

Dinner felt like it lasted forever.

I must have ate all my food in less than 10 minutes, earning weird looks from my family and the people around. My parents took their sweet time, making sure to talk about everything and take breaks in-between bites. I mean that's what you're supposed to do but I was a girl on a mission. I was trying to come up with ways I could break myself out of the car without looking weird and finally meet up with Jax. I needed to meet up with Jax. I missed him desperately. Even though I missed him, Gemma's words came back to me. She was the one who told me to make Jax wait. I needed to make him sweat it out before I allowed him back into my life but it was so hard. It killed me not to be with Jax during this time. I missed seeing him and having him in my life. I missed hugging him and hearing his voice. The thing I missed the most was the way he made me feel and that smile of his. He made me feel like the only girl in the world, well most of the time. I needed Jax in my life and I don't know why my parents couldn't understand that.

"Kathryn, are you feeling alright?" My dad's question snapped me out of my thoughts. "You look a little dazed." I quickly shook my head and gave him a smile. "Just a little tired." I replied. He accepted my answer and continued to eat his dinner. "Jordan, would you stop playing with your food." My mother harshly whispered. I turned to look at Jordan as she continued to mix everything that was on her plate together. "If you don't knock that off, i'm taking away your TV and Game Boy for a month." Jordan's actions came to a halt as she looked over at my mom. "What?!" Jordan exclaimed. "You can't do that." People turned to look in our direction. I could see my mother growing uncomfortable and extremely pissed. My dad gave the people around us small waves as to assure them that everything was fine.

"I think it's time for the check." He wiped his mouth with the napkin and signaled for the waiter. I couldn't have been more happier at that moment. We were finally going home and that means Jax would be waiting for me.

My mom yelled at my sister all the way home as my dad drove a bit over the speed limit. The car was filled with everyone's voice except my own as I tried to contain my excitement. When we finally pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car and made my way into the house. I ran all the way up to my room to check my appearance before looking out my window. I saw Jax's dark figure standing near the tree where Jordan's massive treehouse stayed. I couldn't help but smile like a fool as I started to make my descent out my window. I would hope that my mom wouldn't come to check on me until she was ready to go to bed; I should be home by then.

I quickly made my way down the ladder, throwing Jax my bag before planting myself on the ground. "Oh my God, I missed you." Jax wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't say anything as I just held onto him. I missed this. "I missed you too." I whispered as I finally pulled back. "You ready to get out of here?" Jax grinned. "Because i'm sure as hell ready." All I could do was nod my head before we were running towards his bike. I had no idea where we were going but I was totally okay with that.

As soon as we were on his bike, he drove off towards town, leaving my cares and worries behind. I wasn't worried about how my parents would react once they realized I was gone. I wasn't worried about the punishment that was sure to come. All I cared about in that moment was the night air flowing through my hair and the way Jax's body felt against mine. We must've been on the road for over 30 minutes before Jax pulled into a gravel driveway. Once the engine was off, I stepped off the bike and looked around. "Where are we?" I questioned. Jax just gave me a smile as he grabbed my hand and led me towards the dark cabin. My heart was racing as we took one step at a time until Jax finally opened the door. The house was pitch black, so dark that you could barely see the hand in front of you. "Is this your place?" I asked as I squeezed Jax's hand. I'm not a huge fan of the dark, so I was a little freak out at the moment.

"It's kind of belongs to anyone in the club; Opie's dad bought it so he could hide from Mary." He chuckled. "The old man said I could borrow it for the night." I couldn't exactly see but I could sense a smile was plastered all over his face. A second later, Jax's lighter engulfed the room in a somewhat glow as he lit a couple candles that were strategically placed around the room. "Piney must like candles." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "How convenient." I could hear Jax snicker as he lit the last one and walked back toward me. "He's a big fan of Bed Bath and Beyond." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body. "Plus, the old man cuts off the electricity when no one's up here."

I looked up at him confused, "I thought Opie's dad knew you were coming up here?" If he knew we were coming up here, he would have turned on the electricity. "He did but he didn't see a point in turning it on if we're just gonna be here for a few hours." I was trying to understand but decided to give up. I could see that Jax was trying to be romantic and sporadic by having the lights off, so I was just gonna let him have his fun."Okay." I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. We stayed that way for a couple minutes before Jax made the first move.

"I can't even tell you how much I missed you, Kate." He whispered. His lips trailed their way from my lips and over to my earlobe, placing little love bites here and there. I couldn't help but moan as I melted in his arms. His lips went lower and lower until they were right below my collarbone. In one swift move, Jax picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his strong waist. My lips instantly went to his neck as he walked us over to something. I guess the closest thing was a table since that's what my body collided with. I looked up at Jax as he stared down at me with lust in his eyes. Before he could do or say anything, I reached up and ripped his flannel shirt wide open.

This action must've lit a fire under Jax because in one swift motion, my dress was sprawled out on the floor. I was left in my bra and panties, while Jax was still in his jeans. Hands and lips were all over the place, cascading us both into a wave of pleasure. All my worries were being washed away at this point. I could care less if I was going to get into trouble. All I cared about was Jax and this moment right now….

**Victoria's POV **

I downed the rest of my wine as I watched the news flash across the screen. The house was quiet, which I needed after the dinner we just had. I always thought that I raised my girls in a classy manner. I made sure they wore the best clothes, had the nicest things, and had the type of manners a royal would be jealous of. I was apparently wrong because lately, my children were acted as if they had grown up in the streets. Kate was turning into a true teenager, hormones flaring up every second. Jordan was acting out not only in public but also here at home. She started using words that no 10 year old should no or use in a sentence and MTV was becoming her main sure of entertainment. There were numerous times where I caught the girls watching some show called the Real Word; People were kissing and positioned in ways that were not suitable for television. I often wondered where I went wrong. Could I have done something to keep my children from turning into the heathens that ran around here, especially that Jackson Teller. He was the reason Kate's life was turning upside down. I can't tell you how many times the women at the country club come up and ask me if Kate was seeing Jax. He was the last boy I wanted my daughter to end up with. His upbringing was for the dogs, and he never needed to get involved with Kate. I knew that she still had feelings for him. He has placed her under a trance I couldn't get her out of.

I finished off another glass of wine before shutting the television off and making my way upstairs. Bradley was already in bed since he had to leave early in the morning. I made sure all the lights were off as I made my way up. I always checked on the girls, Jordan being my first stop. Almost always, she would be up reading under her covers. It was like pulling teeth to get her to go to bed.

I tried my best to quietly open her door, hoping that just this once she would be asleep. "Don't yell, i'm going now." She quickly answered as she threw her book on the dresser. I walked into her room and tucked her in, making sure to give her a kiss on the forehead. Once I was down with her, I made my way over to Kate's room, making sure to knock before I entered. I may have been strict but I did take my children's privacy into account. When I didn't get an answer, I figured that she was asleep. I slowly opened the door and was met with pitch darkness. "Kate?" I whispered. "Katie." I walked towards her bed and saw it was completely empty. My first reaction was that she was kidnapped. I started to instantly freak out. "Bradley!"

I flipped on the bedroom light and started looking everywhere. I looked in her closet, I tore the bed apart, and I made sure to look in her bathroom. There was no sign of Kathryn anywhere! "Bradley!" I continued to yell. A few seconds later, my husband and Jordan came running through the door. "Kathryn's gone; she's gone!" I was frantic. My husband's expression changed from confused to downright worried. "What do you mean she's gone?" He yelled. "Where the hell is she?" He started moving around the room as I took a seat on her bed. The whole room was spinning at this point. What is someone kidnapped her and wanted a ransom. I could feel the tears springing up in my eyes until I saw Jordan standing behind her father.

Kate told Jordan everything. Even though they were four years apart, the two of them were inseparable. They might not seem that way to the public or around people they know, but those two were as thick as thieves. "Jordanna Noel, where is your sister?" I sniffed. Her eyes shot up to meet my glare. "She's obviously not here, mama." She replied. I narrowed my eyes at her, showing that I was messing around. "Where's your sister?" I asked one last time.

She avoided eye contact for a second before looking towards the ground. "She left with someone but I don't know who it was." She finally confessed. I was beyond livid! I knew exactly who she left with and it was time to get that problem under control….

**Kate's POV**

I couldn't catch my breath.

I don't know how long Jax and I had been going at it but I felt like I had been ran over by a truck. I must have used muscles that I didn't even know I had and I was now paying the price. Various parts of my body were littered in bruises and Jax's poor back looked like it had been attacked by a cat. I could hear a pattern of light snores coming from Jax's mouth, while I stayed wide awake. That was the first time that sex actually meant something. I mean, Jax and I had slept together before numerous times but I feel like this was the real deal. After we attacked one another, we took things slow and really explored each other's bodies. Jax made sure to give equal attention to each part of my body, allowing me to just enjoy the moment.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Jax's voice cracked. I let out a laugh as I cuddled closer to his body. "I can't." I whispered. He let out a sigh. "I figured you would have been passed out by now." I just shook my head. The room turned silent for a second before Jax spoke again. "I'm gonna be gone for a week here in a few days. Clay wants to bring me out on a run with the guys; said I could get more adjusted with the other charter." I stayed silent. 'Just wanted to let you know in advance."

I just replied with an "ok" and that was the end of that. After what had happened tonight, the spell that Jax had over me was more intense. I felt like I needed to be around him 24/7. He was the drug I needed most in order to function during the day. I know that may sound crazy but it was turning out to be true.

During the silence, I finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until I heard Jax saying my name. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with his panicked ones. "What's the matter?" I asked between stretches. I tried to smile but it wasn't returned. "What?" I became more concerned.

"Unser and his goon patrol are sitting outside the house." My heart instantly started beating harder in my chest once those words hit my ears. I must have looked like a fool as I jumped out of the bed and started to panic. "Why is he here?" I somewhat yelled. I looked around the place and saw mine and Jax's clothes just thrown all over the place. How was I going to explain this one. If Unser was here, that meant that my mother was waiting for me back at the police station. She finally figured out that I snuck out and that I had snuck out with Jax. "Maybe we can get out of here without him seeing us." I thought out loud. "Maybe there's a backdoor or something." I could tell Jax was trying to figure something out but I wasn't helping matters.

Before he could even say a word, three knocks sounded from the other side of the door. We both freezed because we knew it was Unser and the gig was up. "Jax?" Unser's voice sounded. "Jax, I know you're in there." I watched as Jax moved around the room, collecting his jeans in the process. He must have been taking too long for Uncle Wayne's liking because the door busted open a second later. I let out a piercing scream as the wood landed on the floor and dust floated everywhere. I wrapped the sheet tighter around my body as Wayne looked at us wide eyed.

"Holy shit."

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! Long time, right?! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I had an epic case of writer's block and I'm guessing it had to do with the semester of college I just got through. Becoming a nurse is cool and all but the school work and stress is NO fun! So, I hope you all enjoyed the update. It was one of my favorite to write for some reason. I want to hear all your opinions on what happened and what's going to happen in the future chapter. I always love hearing your all's opinions :) **

**Remember to comment, subscribe, or whatever! **

**Have a great rest of the night :)**


	12. Chapter 10

Midnight.

I can't tell you how many times I looked at the clock as I sat in the isolated room. It was as if time had slowed down and would never regain its normal speed. The only thing that went by quickly was the ride back to Charming. My uncle did most of the talking as I sat in the backseat and stared out the window. I knew that my mother had called the police and told them that I was with Jax. The only thing I didn't understand was how she knew where we were. Jax had told me that not many people knew where the cabin was and that we would be safe. We were having such a great time and she had to ruin everything!

"Kathryn!" My mother's voice boomed through the room. "Where is my daughter?" I turned my head to look out the window, catching her wild eyes in the process. In a matter of seconds, my mother barged through the door and was standing in front of me like a bull. "Your ass is in trouble, young lady!" She yelled. "You are never to be trusted again, do you understand me?" All I could do was look down at my hands as she continued to ream me. "I can't believe I raised a daughter that would run away with a miscreant like him. You are never to see that boy ever again and I mean it this time." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes as she yanked me up by my arm. "You are grounded!" Everyone in the station had their eyes on us as she pulled me out of the station and into the awaiting car. My father was behind the wheel but didn't bother to speak to me. Instead of getting in the car with us, my mom went back into the police station. "Wh- where is she going?" I stuttered as I watched her walk. My dad stayed silent and stared straight ahead. "Dad, what is mom doing?" I started to panic. Why would my mom go back into the station? That's when it dawned on me; Jax was still inside. I quickly unlocked the doors, catching my dad's attention, and jetted back into the building. I could hear her yelling as I made my way further into the station, soon finding her being held back from where Jax was standing. "I want that boy arrested and charged in the rape of my daughter!" My uncle was struggling as he held her back. "He raped my little girl and turned her against her family!"

"Victoria, you don't know what you're saying." Wayne struggled as he continued to hold my mother back. I looked over at Jax as he stood there and just smirked at my mother. This of course was making her even angrier and wasn't making the situation any better. "I want him arrested for sexual assault towards a minor!" I took this as my cue to step in and try to end all the madness that was going on. "Jax didn't rape me, mother!" Everyone turned to look at me as I stepped even closer. "I've been having sex with Jax for the past couple months and I love every minute of it." I watched as my mother's jaw opened and her eyes began to get wider. "I snuck out the house tonight because I wanted to sleep with Jax. I can't even tell you how many times we did but it was amazing!" With each word that came out of my mouth, my mom's jaw dropped even further to the floor. I knew she had to be embarrassed. She had a reputation as being the perfect housewife, along with having so-called perfect children. It was probably killing her inside to hear me say the things that I was saying. The news of Jax and I's rendezvous would be made public by the morning and my mother would have to go into hiding for sure. She would probably never be able to show her face at the country club ever again. "Jax's mom even knows we're having sex; she caught us coming out of the shower together. You have to be so naïve not realize what I've been doing." It felt as if I was rubbing it in her face but she deserved to know. I can't see how she didn't know to begin with unless she just tried to block it out of her mind.

"I want a restraining order placed against that boy." Victoria's voice was low and shaky. "I don't want him around my daughter ever again." Uncle Wayne let out a sigh, explaining to her that there was no reason to place a restraining order against Jax. He hadn't done anything wrong to be placed into that kind of category. "I want a restraining order on him now!" My mother yelled at the top of her lungs. My dad took this as his cue to rush up to her and try to escort her out of the building before she ended up behind bars as well. Before I could go up to Jax and wrap my arms around him, my parents pulled me along with them as they left the building. I tried to fight against my father's hold but it was no use. Tears were flooding down my face as he basically threw me in the backseat, making sure to lock the door before I had a chance to escape. "How could you do this to me, Kathryn! You are nothing but a common whore; a piece of trash just like him and his family!" I tried my best to hide my tears but the hurtful words that were spewing out of her mouth only made it worse. I was called everything from a whore to a piece of trash. My own father didn't even try to stop her words, choosing to just drive and stay silent.

As soon as we got home, I jetted out of the car and ran straight into the house and up to my room. I slammed my door shut and collapsed against the wall. Everything that I loved had just been ripped out of my grasp and thrown away forever. My parents had threatened to send me away to my Grandmother's house until I graduated high school if I encountered Jax again. I don't know why me seeing Jax was such a big deal. He was loving and kind, never saying or doing hurtful things. He may have been a couple years older than me but my dad was older than my mom. I felt as if my whole world was crashing down and there was nothing left me to do but die…

**AN: **

**Hey guys! **

**I know this is super short and all but from this point on the story will be moving forward into the future. I don't want to keep dragging on the beginning of their relationship and coming up with crap updates (such as this one!) I will start writing the next update after I post this and I**

**am going to rewrite the ending of Monster as well, since I can't seem to get it to flow the way I want. Hopefully, the update will be out either tonight or tomorrow. I don't know how busy i'll be at work today so it all depends on that. Please let me know what you think of the update and make sure to follow or favorite if you haven't already.**

**P.S. Again, i'm sorry for the sucky update!**


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at myself in the mirror as those around me cooed and cawed about the dress I was wearing. I had to admit, I did look amazing! The dress was a dark shade of red and was cut in all the right places. My hair was curled and pinned to the top of my head and my makeup was flawless. "Mikey's jaw is gonna drop when he sees you." I gave my mom a smile and continued to look at my reflection. At this point in my life, I knew there was no way I was gonna get Jax to accompany me to the senior prom. I had asked him on numerous occasions but he would never budge and told me that it was stupid to go in the first place. He didn't want to spend his night dancing and hanging out with people he either didn't know or didn't like. I don't even know how to describe how my relationship with Jax is at the moment. There was a time where we hardly seen each other or even spoke on the phone. He was busy with the club and doing whatever he wanted to do. I had to focus on my studies and applying for colleges was torture enough. The last time that I had seen him, we had gotten into a fight about me going off to college. He knew that I dreamed of going off to college and bettering myself with a job that I loved. He was even accepting of that at one point. I had told him that there was a possibility that I would be heading off to Washington State since I had gotten accepted into one of the colleges up there. At first he was silent and still, and then suddenly he just started blowing up. At one point, he even demanded that I either pick him or the college. I couldn't believe that it had come to that but I wasn't going to give up my education for some boy that I was madly in love with. I loved Jax with all my heart and soul but it wasn't right for him to make me choose like that. Even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear, I told him that I was going to be attending college in the fall and not to contact me anymore. I didn't need that kind of stress in my life. I'm only 18 years old but I'm dealing with relationship problems that people in their 20s and beyond deal with.

"Mikey's here!" My sister excitedly announced from the door.

I looked at myself once more and decided that I looked good enough for now. My mom helped me down the stairs since my dress dragged the floor and was becoming a tripping hazard. Once I reached the bottom step, I noticed Mikey standing by the door, his hands positioned tightly in the pockets of his black trousers. "You look great, Katie." He gushed, causing my cheeks to turn red. Mikey had been a best friend of mine since the 10th grade and he was my only choice, other than Jax of course, to take to prom. People probably thought we were dating since we were so close but he knew that Jax was the only guy I truly loved. "You don't look so bad yourself, McKinley." I could hear snapshots going off as my mom circled around us like a shark would its prey.

"Let's go outside and get some shots by the trees and flowers." I rolled my eyes as Mikey took my hand and led me out the door. We posed for a couple pictures that my mom begged us to take and then we were on our way to the dance. The car ride was filled with jokes and assumptions of how the night was going to go. When we arrived, we posed for a few more pictures until it was time to sit down for our pre-prom dinner. It was a time where we could all just shat about how our future was going to be and what we were gonna be doing after graduation. I couldn't believe how many people had parties already planned. My only plan was to graduate and then go out to dinner with my family. I wasn't into the whole party scene that my classmates loved so dearly but it would be nice to get out and mingle with people that I probably would never see again.

After our meal was over, the real fun began. The music was blaring through the ballroom as everyone crowded around each other and danced their night away. Fast and slow songs played throughout the night as more and more people decided that it was time to start another party elsewhere. Before we knew it, the clock was striking midnight and it was time to head back home. Mikey was trying to convince me to go to a part with him but I was too tired at that point. All I wanted to do was get out of this dress and into a pair of comfy pajamas. We soon pulled into my parent's driveway, Mikey soon shutting off the car. "I had a really good time tonight." He smiled once he was fully facing me. "Wish we could do it again." I just smiled at him as I nodded my head in agreement. "Me too, Mike." We remained silent for a few more seconds before we both agreed that it was time to say goodnight. Mikey walked me to the door, once again telling me that he had a great time. I figured the nice thing to was give him a kiss on the cheek for being a part of the best night of my life. This was the first time in a while that I'd enjoy myself without having Jax near or even thinking of him. Maybe I was finally getting Jax Teller out of my system….

Graduation was getting closer and closer as the school year was finally coming to an end. I had my valedictorian speech ready to be read in front of my entire class and all those in attendance and I was finally signed up for college orientation. I guess you could say that I was a bit nervous but it was more excitement than anything. I was ready to pass into my next chapter of life and see what it had in store for me. I would be going to a new state and city, with new people and a new life. College was the time where I would find out who I was and would be the ultimate test to see if I was ready to be by myself. I had spent my teenage year sheltered by my parents, who demanded to know my every move at any given second. I guess I couldn't blame them for that since it was partially my own fault for them being so protective.

"Kathryn, phone!" My mom yelled from up the stairs. Another thing I was looking forward to was having my own line. My parents weren't the type to give Jordan and I our own phone line in our room, another one of their protective factors I suppose. I made my way down the stairs, picking up the abandoned receiver not even knowing who was on the other line. "Hello?

"I need to see you." Jax's voice filled the other end. "Please don't tell me no." My heart rate started to pick up as his question swirled through my mind. I hadn't seen Jax in quite a while and now he suddenly wants me to drop everything and meet up with him. "I, uh, I have stuff to do today." I stuttered. "Make up assignments and such." I heard him make a noise on the other line, telling me that he didn't buy my lie. "Katie, please." He pleaded once again. "Please baby." I let out a sigh as I tried my best to muster up the courage to tell him no. "Where? I finally answered. I swear that boy was my biggest weakness. He probably knew that I couldn't say no to him seeing as we hadn't seen each other in weeks. Jackson Teller was a weakness and a sickness at the same time. He could make me weak at the knees and make me do anything he pleased. On the other hand, he was almost like a parasite that would keep infesting himself into my core. He was a sickness that I couldn't get rid of nor did I want to get rid of it. "Meet me at TM in an hour." With that, he hung the phone, leaving me more confused than before. I had no idea why he wanted to meet up but it was always a mystery when it came to Jax. I quickly made my way back up to my room, throwing off the outfit I had of and replacing it with something more appropriate. I had told my mom that I was meeting up with Penelope and helping her with the party that she was throwing on graduation night. She of course took the bait and allowed me to go. I drove the short distance to the garage and saw that there were several bikes parked in their normal spots. I parked next to what I assumed to be Gemma's car and made my way inside the establishment. The room became silent as the door closed behind me and all eyes preyed upon me. "I'm here to see Jax." I croaked out.

"Take a number sweetheart." One of the guys snickered. The rest of the guys followed suit and began to laugh as well. "Can you just tell me where Jax is, please?" I begged. Between his fits of laughter, one of the guys pointed towards the backrooms. I quickly made my way back there, already knowing what room he would be in. I politely knocked on the door as I heard movement from the other side. Within seconds, the door opened and Jax was in front of once again. "Hey." He smiled. Like I had said, it had been a while since we had last seen each other. "Hi." I replied. You could feel the tension between us but I didn't want this visit to end up in a fight. He gestured for me to enter to the room, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Jax's clothes were thrown all over the floor, along with other items that could or could not belong to him. "Have a seat." The only seat available was the bed and I wasn't going to fall for that old trick. I came here for one reason and one reason only. JAx wanted to talk and that's exactly what we were gonna do. I wasn't going to be persuaded to sit on the bed so he could seduce me into having sex with him.

"I'm good here, thank you." I told him. I could see that's not the answer he wanted to hear but he was just going to have to deal with it. He decided to take a seat on the bed instead, running his fingers through his growing hair. "Kate, what's going on with us?" His voice deepened. "Are we together or not?" I kept my eyes on the floor as I contemplated his question. Last time I checked, Jax and I were together but free to do what we wanted. I knew there was no way he could keep his eyes or his hands off a girl for this long, even though it wasn't me that he was lusting after. "Are you going to answer me?" His question snapped me out of my thoughts. All I could do was shrug my shoulders, not being able to give him an actual answer. Again, my answers so far were ones that he didn't want to hear. "Do you even love me anymore?" I stayed silent for a moment. "It's a simple answer, Kathryn."

"I do." I whispered. "I love you with all my heart but you don't make it easy." I honestly told him. He looked up at me confused. "I've been in love with you since I've been 13 years old and all this time has been nothing but a huge cluster-fuck. Take me going away to college for example-"My anger starting to get the best of me. "I've told you ever since the beginning that my dream was to one day go to college and get a degree in something I loved. I wanted to be able to show my children that their mom was smart enough and brave enough to take the next step to do something with my life. I didn't plan on staying in Charming and giving birth to your children while you get more and more emerged in the club. Not to sound rude or anything, but I don't want to end up like your mother or even my own." He stared at me for a second before rising from the bed. I couldn't help but take a step backward since he was stalking towards me. Before I knew it, Jax had me pinned against him and the wall. He was silent, just staring straight into my soul. "I don't want to be the one who derails you from you dreams, Katie." He spoke softly. "I don't want to be the reason you get stuck in this town and end up like my mother." I kind of felt bad for using his mother as a reference but I was only being honest. "I would love for you to stay here so we can start our lives together but I don't want you to be miserable either." I continued to stay silent, listening to ever word that was coming out of his mouth. "I just want you to make sure that college if the right thing for you before you move away and it ends up being too late."

"Too late?" I questioned. "Why would it be too late?" I was confused by his statement. What- was he moving or dying suddenly? The college was only a few hours away and I planned on coming home every other weekend to see him. Was he not going to be here when I got back? "Well if you're away at college, the girls around here are going to know that I'm partially single. It's been hard enough keeping them away at this point, could you imagine doing that for four years?" I was shocked by his answer. Was he being serious right now. "Really, Jax?" I asked in disbelief. I stood straighter now. "Did you really just say that to me?"

"It's the truth, Kate." He continued to plead his case. "There are plenty of women in Charming that are willing to drop everything to be with me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "If you leave, there will be girls lined up from here to downtown waiting and willing to get my crow anywhere I see fit." His crow. That was one thing I hadn't received yet during our time together. He had tried on multiple occasions to get me to do it but I always refused. I didn't feel it was necessary since we were still so young and didn't know what the future held for us. "That's real nice, Jackson." I spoke in disbelief. "That's a real caring way of thinking." This was the first time that he had acted in this kind of manner. In all the years that I had known Jax, he was never this mean and cruel. There were times where he would get angry about things but he would just walk away before he said something he would regret. Granted he wasn't yelling at me but it wasn't right for him to be telling me that he wasn't gonna wait for me while I'm away at school.

"I'm just preparing you for what's to come if you decide to leave."

**A/N: Hey guys!  
Long time no see right! I just want to apologize for not updated in such a long time. This past semester was a killer and i've also been super busy with work. Hopefully i'll be able to update more often since i'm on summer break. Please, please, please let me know what you think of the update. I haven't been updating much due to time and also because there hasn't been much commenting. I hate to beg for comments but they really do help with motivation to update and I love to hear what you all think of my story. **

**Like I stated in the last update, this story will begin to jump ahead into the future, starting with this chapter. Katie's about to graduate and she has to decide what she needs to do with her life. The next chapter will continue from this one since it was a "to be continued" type of deal. Again, please let me know what you thought and I will try to get my other stories updated soon as well :) **

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
